EL FINAL DE LA INJUSTICIA
by Fa-natica-yaoi
Summary: Para aquellos que vieron Injustice la pelicula de youtube, que piensan de una continuacion al estilo yaoi
1. Prologo

**EL FINAL DE LA INJUSTICIA**

 **Prologo**

Después de la traición de Superman, al final de la batalla contra Brainiac, Batman se vio obligado a quitarle sus poderes y enviar a la zona fantasma al Kriptoniano.

Por igual; mando a la Mujer Maravilla a la isla de las amazonas, para que estas las vigilaran y la despojaran de sus armas.

Dejo ir a Arthur (aquaman) de regreso a Atlantis, pero le advirtió que de volverse en contra de la humanidad, lo despojaría de su trono y lo encerraría en una prisión lo más alejada del mar que fuese posible.

Lo mismo hizo con Adam, lo dejo regresar a Canda, con una última advertencia.

El caballero de la noche, junto a sus aliados, incluyendo a la joven Kriptoniana, formaron nuevamente la Liga de la Justicia; y aunque les tomo algo de tiempo, nuevamente las personas comenzaron a creer en los héroes y a no temer al emblema de la S.


	2. CAPITULO 1 EL REGRESO

**CAPITULO 1: EL REGRESO**

 ** _2 años después_**

En algún lugar de la zona fantasma

Kal-El, se encontraba sentado en su trono de piedra, se había vuelto el soberano de aquel lugar luego de haber derrotado al antiguo monarca en un combate. Aun sin sus poderes, seguía siendo un guerrero magnifico.

Pero aun siendo el Rey de aquel lugar se sentía vacio, carente de emociones, quería regresar a la tierra a terminar lo que había iniciado, pero lamentablemente, el lugar donde se encontraba no contaba ni con la tecnología ni con la magia necesaria para ayudarle a regresar al planeta tierra.

Aún le dolía la traición de Kara y Bruce, se suponía que la kriptoniana era su familia, su sangre, debía de apoyarle y en lugar de eso solo lo había traicionado….y Batman, porque aun no lo entendía, el más que nadie debería de ayudarlo, es que acaso no comprendía que solo a su manera encontrarían la paz; que el luchar contra esos criminales no serviría de nada, porque siempre que los encerraban, estos buscaban la forma de escapar solo para causar más daño.

El murciélago tenía que entenderlo, es que acaso no aprendía nada de sus batallas en la ciudad maldita; que a pesar de sus constantes esfuerzos, el vigilante nocturno no había logrado sacar a Ciudad Gótica, de su posición como la ciudad más peligrosa.

Pero ya lo vería, el buscaría la forma de volver, terminaría con su misión y le mostraría al oscuro justiciero que solo el miedo traería la verdadera paz.

 **Esbirro: mi señor.**

Kal-El fue sacado de sus pensamientos ante aquella interrupción.

 **Kal-El: ¿Qué sucede? Pedí no ser molestado**

 **Esbirro: pero esto es importante mi señor… unos extraños han aparecido y exigen hablar con usted…al parecer lo conocen, porque incluso…saben su nombre.**

Aquello llamo la atención del kriptoniano.

 **Kal-El: interesante, tráiganlos a mi presencia.**

 **Esbirro: como usted ordene**

Se va, regresando minutos más tardes acompañado. Kal se sorprende al ver de quien se trataba.

 **Kal-El: Darkseid, que busca un sujeto como tú por esto lares del universo.**

 **Darkseid: a ti Superman…me he enterado de lo que ocurrió en la tierra, creo que ahora si entenderás mi punto de vista; los humanos, no, todos los seres inferiores siempre son parasito que infectan y destruyen todo, por eso deben de ser controlados, sino llenan su corazón de envidia, celo y codicia…por eso seres como nosotros debemos gobernarlos, debemos hacer que nos teman, que nos odien, debemos ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con sus sentimientos negativos y así evitar que se autodestruyan o lastimen a otros.**

 **Kal-El: bonitas palabras, pero en verdad crees que me voy a tragar que todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora lo haces por un bien mayor.**

 **Darkseid: tu mejor que nadie deberías entender lo que causa la pérdida de un ser querido, como semejante pérdida puede abrir los ojos a una realidad innegable. No puede haber paz sin control y no habrá control sin sacrificios.**

 **Kal-El: ¿Qué propones?**

 **Darkseid: yo no quiero gobernar tu mundo, me basta con saber que lo tienes bajo control y no serán una amenaza para otros mundos. Después de todo es imposible para un solo ser controlar el universo, pero si cuento con sujetos como tú, con una visión clara, que entienda que los sacrificios son necesarios, podre lograr mi verdadera meta…la paz absoluta…y bien, que me dices.**

Le tiende la mano y Superman solo se le queda mirando con algo de desconfianza.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la tierra._**

La nueva atalaya se encontraba ubicada en una pequeña isla desierta, apartada de la civilización, por protección y privacidad.

Actualmente estaba conformada por Batman, Flash, Linterna Verde, Flecha Verde, Canario Negro, Harley Quinn, Gatubela, Super Chica y Cybort, quien después de la última batalla contra Superman entendió lo equivocado que estaban y después de cumplir 1 año de prisión, regreso con el murciélago pidiéndole otra oportunidad, el cual se la otorgo y aunque las cosas estuvieron tensas en el principio, pero poco a poco fueron recuperando la confianza de equipo; también contaban con la ayuda de Firestong, Blue Beetle y la cosa del pantano, pero estos preferían no participar de las reuniones en la atalaya, preferían esperar por las misiones que Batman les encomendara.

La nueva liga de la justicia se encontraba en una reunión debido a que Linterna verde quería compartir las últimas informaciones que había obtenido de los guardianes Linternas.

 **Linterna Verde: al parecer Darkseid ha estado ocupado reclutando personal y fortaleciendo su imperio, ha habido varios ataques de sus tropas por todo el universo. Realmente los Linternas están teniendo problemas para detener sus ataques.**

 **Cybort: no me digas que quieres que ayudemos a los Linternas, porque déjame decirte que las cosas aquí en la tierra aun están tensa…y no me gusta mucho viajar al espacio.**

 **Linterna Verde: puedes estar tranquilo, no iremos a ningún lugar a luchar contra Darkseid…porque al parecer él se dirige hacia nosotros.**

Comento antes de que Cybort pudiera suspirar de alivio por no tener que ir al espacio.

 **Flash: eso es un golpe bajo, pero tal vez no venga a la tierra, tal vez tenga otro objetivo cercano y por aquí no venga.**

Todos se voltean a verlo con miradas escépticas.

 **Flash: ¿Qué?!**

 **Harley Quinn:** (se ríe) **y yo que pensaba que yo era la payasa.**

 **Batman: tendremos que prepararnos, la última vez que lo enfrentamos, vencerlo fue casi imposible y ahora que no contamos con Superman.**

 **Súper Chica: estoy segura que puedo cubrir el puesto de mi primo, solo necesito que me continúes guiando.**

 **Batman: no es que dude de tus habilidades, solo que no estás lista para enfrentar a un adversario como Darkseid.**

 **Súper chica: sé que puedo vencerlo…con su apoyo.**

 **Cybort: y no es como si estuviéramos muchas opciones**

En ese instante empieza a sonar la alarma.

 **Gatubela: o tiempo, por lo que veo.**

 **Fecha verde: bat, amigo dime que tienes algo bajo de tu capa que pueda ayudarnos a salir de este problema.**

 **Batman: puede que tenga un truco o dos, pero primero tendremos que ver con que nos enfrentamos…Linterna, Flash, vayan y realicen reconocimiento, traten de solo mirar y no atacar hasta tener una idea de cuáles son las armas que enfrentamos.**

 **Flash: como ordenes jefe** (se van)

 **Batman: los demás prepárense, tengo el presentimiento de que esta batalla será peor de lo que imaginamos.**

Cuando Flash y Linterna llegan a la gran ciudad no se sorprenden al encontrar a la gran nave colocada en el centro de la ciudad, ni las pequeñas naves que salían de su interior y disparaban contra los edificios, ni mucho menos de los diferentes robot alienígenas que eliminaban todo lo que se movía.

 **Flash: sip, la típica invasión.**

 **Linterna: no superan en número, armamento y terreno, … je, ya quiero ver lo que planea el murciélago para solucionar esto.**

 **Flash: ey, ten mas fe en Batman, el siempre tiene un plan para todo.**

 **Linterna: volvamos, tenemos que informar de lo que hemos visto.**

Nuevamente en la atalaya

Luego de que Flash y Linterna informaran, el grupo comenzó a preparar su plan de ataque.

 **Harley: así que son más de lo que podemos contar y con armamento altamente destructivo** (se ríe) **esto será pan comido.**

 **Gatubela: suena a que tenemos que pedir ayuda a todo el que podamos juntar.**

 **Super chica: eso no fue muy bien la última vez que lo intentamos.**

 **Flash: supongo que irá bien siempre que no invitemos al capitán maravilla, aquaman, la mujer maravilla y al hijo bastardo de Batman.**

 **Linterna: es que nunca piensas antes de hablar.**

 **Batman: aun contamos con la ayuda de Firestong, Blue Beetle y la cosa del pantano, que ya vienen en camino.**

 **Flecha: me alegra, porque realmente necesitamos ayuda.**

 **¿…?: y por eso vamos a brindársela.**

Todos voltearon ante la nueva voz, no podían creer quienes habían llegado.

 **Firestong: podemos explicarlo**

 **Super girl: como nos hayas traicionado, te apagare para siempre velita.** (enojada)

 **Batman: super girl tranquila, firestong explica.** (comento serio)

 **Canario: porque traer al hombre pez y al niño rayo, si ya nos han traicionado antes.**

 **Aquaman: tienes razón, ya los hemos traicionado.**

 **Adam: y en ambas ocasiones Batman nos ha perdonado la vida…creo que al final tu juicio es el más acertado.**

 **Arthur: permítenos ayudarte en esta ocasión y luego regresaremos a nuestros hogares.**

 **Adam: después de todo tanto Canda como Atlantis son parte de la tierra, lo que significa que no sobrevivirán si esta desaparece.**

 **Arthur: por mi honor y mi pueblo te prometo que no te traicionare.**

 **Batman: en ese caso, bienvenido al equipo…por ahora.**

 **Adam: es de sabio reconocer cuando se equivocan, y yo lo he estado…se que no podemos obtendremos tu confianza nuevamente de forma fácil, pero por esta vez, permítenos luchar a tu lado.**

 **Batman: pero los mantendré vigilados.**

 **Adam: no serias Batman de hacer lo contrario.**

 **Harley: wohooo, genial el grupo se agranda, después debemos organizar una piyamada.**

 **Blue beetle:** (entra junto a la cosa del pantano) **ya llegamos, que nos perdimos.**

 **Canario: nuevos aliados.**

En eso suena la alarma.

 **Flecha: y al parecer nuevas traiciones…nos han encontrado y demasiado rápido si me preguntan.**

 **Linterna: malditos, nos han vuelto a traicionar.**

 **Adam: les juro que no lo hemos hecho.**

 **Super girl: debemos capturarlos.**

 **Cybort: y encerrarlos.**

 **Batman: basta, no busquen enemigos adentro, concéntrense en los de afuera.**

 **Cybort: los escudos no resistirán esa fuerza de ataque.**

 **Batman: en ese caso prepárense para la batalla.**

Como Cybort predijo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que los escudos cedieran y el enemigo entrara en la atalaya, los miembros de la liga se dividieron tratando de vencer al mayor número de enemigos posible.

Gatubela y Harley estaban peleando espalda con espalda contra 7 contrincantes, les iba bien hasta que uno se coloco en medio de ambas les sujeto las cabezas y las impactos juntas dejándolas inconscientes.

Flecha y Canario se encontraban en otra sección de la atalaya luchando contra un grupo de 10 intrusos, parecía que dominaban la pelea, hasta que uno de los malos se coloco detrás de canario la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente y luego se la arrojo a flecha quien al momento de atraparla sintió a alguien en su espalda que destruía sus flechas y lo dejaba fuera de combate.

Y así siguieron cayendo los miembros de la liga; Blue Beetle y la cosa del pantano, Firestong, Aquaman, Capitán Maravilla y Linterna.

Flash se encontraba derrotando fácilmente a sus contrincantes.

 **Flash: para vencerme necesitan ser un poco más rápido** (se burlaba)

Pero de una manera increíblemente veloz alguien se coloco frente a él, lo sujeto por el cuello levantándolo del suelo.

 **¿…?: y más fuerte.**

El rayo rojo reconoció esa voz

 **Flash: imposible, no deberías…**

Pero apretaron el agarre que tenían sobre su cuello, asfixiándolo hasta el desmayo.

Mientras tanto, Batman, Super Girl y Cybort acababan de derrotar a los enemigos que intentaban llegar a la computadora central.

 **Cybort: esto es malo, acabo de ver como capturaron a todos los demás, no me explico cómo pudieron caer tan pronto. Es como si el enemigo conociera sus debilidades.**

 **Super girl: sigues pensando que alguien nos traiciono.**

 **Batman: es posible, pero aun es sospechoso que los hayan vencidos tan pronto, se necesita de un enemigo muy poderoso para poder acorralarlos aun conociendo sus debilidades.**

 **Super girl: alguien viene.**

En eso llega un nuevo enemigo, con el mismo uniforme y casco extraño que no permitía ver su identidad.

 **Cybort: ja, solo uno, yo me encargo**

 **Batman: no espera** …

Pero Cybort ya se había lanzado a atacar, pero el incognito se movió velozmente, colocándose detrás de Cybort y golpeándolo tan fuerte dejándolo tumbado y sin moverse.

 **Super girl: es muy veloz…pero yo también lo soy, y fuerte** (se lanzo contra el enemigo impactándolo contra la pared), **no me subestime.**

El desconocido le muestra una capsula la cual se abre y muestra un fragmento de kriptonita, lo que causo que Kara perdiera su fuerza y callera de rodillas lo que el enemigo aprovecho para noquearla. Luego volvió a cerrar la capsula con la kriptonita.

 **Batman: sabes demasiado ¿Quién eres?**

 **¿…?: el único capaz de traer orden a este mundo.**

Batman abrió mucho los ojos, pues reconoció de inmediato aquella voz.

 **Batman: no puede ser…**

El individuo empezó a desprenderse de sus vestimentas y casco, para revelar otras ropas más conocidas pero con diferente color.

 **Batman: Clark**

 **Kal-El: prefiero que me llamen Kal-El…después de todo, aquel reportero murió junto a su esposa y su hijo no nato aquel fatídico día, …y como veras por mi nuevo traje, tampoco soy el protector de la ex-metrópolis.**

 **Batman: si me permites mi opinión, esos colores no te van.**

Kal tenía casi el mismo traje de Superman, excepto que este era negro en vez de azul y la s era blanca en lugar de roja.

 **Kal: no seas avaro, no eres el único que puede vestir de negro.**

 **Batman: como escapaste de la zona fantasma.**

 **Kal: Darkseid me hizo una visita y me ofreció el boleto de viaje.**

 **Batman: ahora te alias con Darkseid**

 **Kal:** (en un segundo se encontraba frente al murciélago, sujetándolo del cuello y alzándolo del suelo) **es debido a que no puedo hacerlo con mis antiguos compañeros** (suspira) **uno tiene que hacer lo que pueda con lo que se le presente ¿no lo crees asi?**

 **Batman: ¿Q…qué pretendes?** (pregunto con dificultad)

 **Kal: ya te lo dije, planeo traer orden a este mundo, yo lograre la paz absoluta.**

 **Batman: bajo un régimen que gobierna sobre el miedo.**

 **Kal: tu mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo, el miedo es la mejor arma a utilizar contra estas incorregibles personas.**

Batman comenzó a toser de manera violenta.

 **Batman: que espera para matarme**

 **Kal: matarte…yo no quiero matarte, aunque no lo creas, aun eres una persona muy importante para mí, pero eres tan testarudo, seguirás oponiéndote a mí hasta que veas que mi metodología es la correcta…solo tengo que dejarte fuera de combate por un tiempo hasta que alcance mis objetivos, luego que todo esté resuelto veras los resultados y me darás las razón, así estarás a mi lado como debió de ser desde el principio, amigo…tu y los demás solo tienen que esperar para ver que el régimen es la única forma de proteger el planeta.**

 **Batman: no puedo permitirte hacer eso, los humanos necesitan de su independencia y su libre elección.**

 **Kal:** (se enfada) **no ves que su libre elección solo trae destrucción y muerte** (trata de suavizar su voz) **son animales bruces, necesitan que se les guie y proteja…incluso de ellos mismos.**

 **Batman: te detendré.**

 **Kal: no, yo te detendré a ti, por eso atacamos este lugar, eres un oponente formidable si te dan tiempo,…y tiempo es lo que planeo no darte…te dije que volvería.**

 **Batman:** (tose) dos cosas…"amigo" (tose) **primera; ya me diste el tiempo necesario.**

En eso Superman es golpeado con fuerza haciendo que suelte a Batman y retroceda una buena distancia. Cuando kal vio quien lo había golpeado descubrió que Kara ya se había recuperado, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar escucho

 **Batman: y segundo; te dije que te esperaría.**

El murciélago activo un botón que activo un rayo de kriptonita que fue disparado hacia el kriptoniano, quien grito hasta la inconsciencia.

 **Kara** : (al ver a su primo inmóvil, se acerca al guardián de gotam) **esta…**

 **Batman: no, jamás será mi intención quitar una vida.**

 **Cybort** : (ya recuperado se acerca a ellos) **creo que tendrás que reconsiderar esa idea si quieres derrotar al hombre de acero y a Darkseid juntos.**

 **Kara: no digas eso** (le regaña)

 **Batman: sin importar las consecuencias, jamás quitare una vida, tengo la firme convicción que todos pueden cambiar, que todos merecen una oportunidad para cambiar…pero eso solo puede suceder si están vivos.**

 **Kara: todos merecen una oportunidad…no lo crees** (mirando firmemente a cybort)

 **Cybort** : (sintiéndose un poco avergonzado) **de acuerdo, haremos las cosas a su manera…y ahora que.**

 **Batman: primero llevemos a Clark a una celda de contención y luego salvemos a nuestro equipo y al mundo.**

 **Kara: y como haremos eso.**

 **Batman: de la misma forma que lo hicimos la ultima vez, utilizaremos el mismo dispositivo que los trajo aquí enviarlos de regreso de donde vinieron.**

 **Cybort: y crees que el mismo truco funcionara dos veces.**

 **Batman: los buenos trucos nunca pasan de moda.**

 **Cybort: eso dices, pero la ultima vez tuvimos acceso a su sistema madre, y ahora…**

 **Batman: y ahora entraremos a su nave por ella.**

 **Cybort: viejo estás loco, quieres que entremos a una nave altamente vigilada, mortalmente armada…y sin respaldo que nos apoye, eso es un suicidio.**

 **Batman: tal vez, pero somos la última esperanza de la humanidad, tenemos que intentarlo.**

Con eso en mente se marchan, dejando a Superman en una celda que irradiaba luz rojo para anular los poderes del súper hombre.

Sin embargo minutos después apareció una chica vestida extrañamente, sonriendo se acerco al tablero de control y desactivo la luz, además de abrir la puerta de la celda.

 **Chica: es hora de equilibrar las cosas.**


	3. CAPÍTULO II: REUNION INESPERADA

**EL FINAL DE LA INJUSTICIA**

 **CAPÍTULO II: REUNION INESPERADA**

Superman abre los ojos y lo primero que nota es que esta acostado en el suelo, se sienta para descubrir que está en un largo pasillo blanco, sin nada mas a su alrededor, luego se fija en su vestimenta: lleva puestos camisa y pantalón de algodón blanco.

 **Kal: donde estoy…**

 **¿…?: qué bueno que despierta**

Superman se levanta y mira a una chica vestida de manera extraña que le sonreía.

 **Kal: ¿Quién eres?…**

 **Chica: yo, solo soy una mensajera, ahora** (lo toma del brazo y comienza a guiarlo) **hay que darse prisa, te están esperando**.

 **Kal: espera ¿de quién hablas? ¿Quién eres tú?**

La chica lo lleva al final del pasillo donde hay una puerta, la abre y lo empuja adentro.

 **Chica: pronto lo sabrás, ahora tienen mucho de qué hablar** (cierra la puerta)

 **Kal** : (mirando la puerta) **que está pasando…**

 **¿..?: eso mismo te quería preguntar a ti.**

Kal abrió sus ojos hasta más no poder, aquella voz, el conocía muy bien aquella voz, era la que lo atormentaba cada vez que intentaba dormir, pero era imposible. Asustado comenzó a girarse muy lentamente, hasta toparse con la única persona que jamás pensó volver a ver.

 **Kal: Lo Lois…** (su voz sale en apenas un susurro)

La morena lo mira seria y con pasos tranquilos se acerca, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le propino tremenda bofetada que le volteo el rostro y le dejo marca.

 **Lois: mierda** (se queja) **aquí no tienes poderes pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres un chico fuerte** (sacude su mano adolorida) **estoy segura que me ha dolido más a mí que a ti.**

 **Kal: pero como…imposible, … tu estas muerta…y yo, yo estoy**

 **Lois: si, estás vivo… y si yo estoy muerta, pero ahora no estamos ni en el reino de los vivos, ni en el reino de los muertos, de ahí que no tengas tus poderes, y que ambos podamos sentir,…por así decirlo.**

 **Kal: Lois, yo… yo lo siento, te falle, no pude protegerte.**

 **Lois: oh Clark, no sabes cuan, CUAN enojada y decepcionada estoy de ti.**

 **Kal:** (sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos) **lo siento… yo no quise…fue culpa del Watson, yo jamás te hubiera lastimado de manera consciente.**

 **Lois: ese es el problema Clark, estas consciente y aun así me estas lastimando.**

 **Kal: ¿Qué?!**

 **Lois: tonto, de verdad crees que te culpo porque perdí mi vida, …en serio crees que te culpo por aquel incidente donde perdimos la vida nuestro hijo y yo** (suspira) **Clark, eras un héroe y tenias muchos enemigos, siempre supe que algún día alguien llegaría y me lastimaría … e incluso estaba preparada para morir.**

 **Kal:** (sorprendido) **no puedes hablar en serio.**

 **Lois: claro que lo hago, sabias que siempre harías lo posible por protegerme, pero no era tonta conocía los riesgo, …pero te ame Clark, con todas mis fuerzas y si me dieran nuevamente la oportunidad de vivir contigo aun sabiendo que terminaría de igual manera, la tomaría sin duda alguna…jamás lamente ni por un segundo el tiempo que pase contigo, ni siquiera los últimos segundo antes de mi muerte.**

 **Kal: Lois…**

 **Lois: lo que si lamente con toda mi alma fue el tiempo que vino después, el cómo dejaste que el Watson ganara.**

 **Kal: no** (grito desesperado) **yo lo castigue, a él y a todos los que son como él.**

 **Lois: si eso es verdad, porque nunca te castigaste** (lo miro seria)

 **Kal: ¿Qué?!**

 **Lois: cuando planeas castigarte a ti mismo, porque en estos momentos…eres igual al Watson.**

 **Kal: cómo puedes decir eso,** (grita) **yo jamás…**

 **Lois: lastimarías a un inocente…** (lo cayo), **arrebatarías una vida…nunca le quitarías un miembro a alguna familia… Clark, no lo ves, …es justo lo que has estado haciendo, dejaste que el dolor te cegara y que tu alma se manchara con el odio.**

 **Kal. No…no puedes decir eso…yo, yo estoy limpiando el mundo, liberando a la humanidad de aquellos parásitos que la consumen lentamente… tu, tú tienes que entenderlo, después de todo lo hice por ti…por ti** (dijo afligido)

 **Lois: y eso es lo que más me duele,… no sabes cómo lamento el no poder haber traído a nuestro hijo a la vida, verlo crecer y mostrarle el hermoso mundo que su padre protegía tan maravillosamente, … pero lo que más lamento es que me haya convertido en la fuente de que hayas perdido tu camino, y no es que te culpe, si hubiéramos estados en situaciones invertidas, estoy segura de que hubiera buscado un arma y rellenado el culo de plomo del causante que hubiese hecho que yo te perdiera.**

 **Kal la miro muy pero que muy sorprendido.**

 **Lois: no me mires así, sabes que soy una chica rebelde, intrépida e imprudente, además estoy segura que eso fue lo que hizo que te enamoraras de mí.**

 **Kal:** (sonríe con ternura) **si, eras imparable.**

 **Lois: pero sabes, estoy segura de que aun así no hubiera matado, al responsable de haberte perdido…y no, no es porque hubieran faltado ganas, sino porque tu recuerdo me hubiera detenido, tus ideales y aquello por lo que luchabas.**

 **Kal: no, no puedes decir eso…es una ilusión, un…un truco de Batman.**

 **Lois:** (se ríe) **de Bruces, no te negare que es un ser manipulador, cínico y audaz, pero ambos sabemos que el jamás usaría la tragedia de alguien como arma, y menos si se trata de la familia** (suspira) **sabes, ahora me parece tonto y muy ridículo que nuestra última pelea haya sido porque yo no quería que tu le propusieras a Bruces ser el padrino de nuestro hijo.** (se ríe) **preocupada de que fuera una influencia sombría para él,** (suspira otra vez) **a hora daría cualquier cosa por darle a nuestro hijo no solo la oportunidad de que sea su ahijado, sino también que lo llamase tío.**

 **Kal: yo nunca le mencione a Bruces sobre esa discusión** (sorprendido)

 **Lois: como, aun crees que soy una alucinación, mira granjero si quieres te cuento un monto de cosas vergonzosas que se has hechos y que no le has contado a nadie más.**

 **Kal: Lois** (la mira anhelante)

 **Lois** : (le sonríe) **si, soy yo, small ville, tenía que decirte lo equivocado que estas, tenía que mostrarte que estas alejando a la familia que aun te queda…mira Clark, se porque lo estás haciendo, pero de esto no puedes escapar, …tienes que aceptar mi muerte, tienes que dejarme ir.**

 **Kal: no puedo…duele** (comenta afligido)

 **Lois: lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte, no puedes seguir volcando tu dolor contra otras personas, NO puedes usarme como excusa para lastimar a otros, eso me duele más que el hecho de haber perdido mi vida.**

 **Kal: no podre seguir viviendo sin ti**

 **Lois: por supuesto que lo harás, pero tendrás que apoyarte de aquellos que te aman, porque aun que no lo creas, todavía tienes personas que se preocupan por ti y que están dispuestas a ayudarte… no estás solo Clark, aun tienes familia que te necesita y que tú necesitas…**

Se acerca y lo abraza

 **Lois: hazme un favor,… cuando regreses búscale** (ambos sabían de quien hablaba) **y hablen de mí, eso te ayudara a mantenerme en tu corazón… hablen de mis maravillosas virtudes, o de mis infinitas fallas… tomate un tiempo para ser simplemente Clark Kent, … el granjero humilde de que me enamore.**

 **Clark: no quiero que me vuelvas a dejar**

 **Lois: y nunca lo hare, siempre estaré en tu corazón y mi espíritu siempre te estará vigilando…te amo Clark y siempre lo hare.**

 **Clark: y yo a ti Lois.**

 **Lois: es hora de que te vayas.**

 **Clark:** (empieza a derramar lagrimas) **lo sé, tengo mucho que arreglar verdad** (se separa le da un beso y se dirige a la puerta).

 **Lois: solo déjame pedirte dos cosas más…**


	4. CAPITULO IV: DALE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD

Había llegado el día del tan esperado juicio, este estaba siendo sintonizado en todas las cadenas televisivas, radiales y redes sociales de todo el mundo.

A Superman se les habían leído todo sus crímenes y se le pidió como se declaraba, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando este acepto su culpabilidad.

Ante esto, le pidieron que diera un último comentario antes de dictar la sentencia.

 **Superman: no hay algo que pueda decir para excusarme o demostrar cuanto lo lamento. Uno de los criminales más viles logro jugar con mi mente y arrebatarme a la mujer que amaba quien en esos momentos llevaba en su vientre a nuestro hijo. El perderlos a ambos fue un trauma tan grande, que volqué mi ira y mi tristeza contra todos los criminales, pero sobre todo con la humanidad, no creí justo que después de todos mis esfuerzos por salvarlos, sea ese el final que me daban…lo sé, no debí volverme contra los inocentes que nada tenían que ver…pero estaba tan cegado por la ira y el dolor que no pensé con claridad…pero ahora que he abierto los ojos y visto todo el mal que he causado no saben lo arrepentido y avergonzado que estoy. Les falle, les falle a ustedes, a mis compañeros, a mis amigos, a mi familia, a mí mismo y en especial a esa persona que tanto ame…eso demuestra que no soy perfecto, si es cierto que soy extraterrestre, pero sigo teniendo sentimientos humanos…lo único que puedo hacer es someterme a la justicia y esperar que con el tiempo vean lo arrepentido que estoy.**

Eso dejo a muchos pensativos, pero cuando los lideres iban a dictar sentencia, Clark intervino nuevamente.

 **Superman: un momento por favor…sé que no tengo derecho, pero quisiera pedir un último favor a la corte.**

Eso causo una gran conmoción en los presentes. Después de que el juzgado lograra poner el orden, le pidieron que prosiguiera.

Superman **: aceptare gustoso cualquier decisión que haya tomado la corte, incluso la muerte si asi lo decidieron** (eso causo otro alboroto, pero una vez que se calmo, Superman continuo) **pero si no es la muerte lo que me espera, solo pido una cosa…si nuevamente aparece un enemigo al cual no pueden vencer, permítanme ayudarles, juro que inmediatamente el combate termine, regresare inmediatamente a mi prisión…por favor permítanme reparar el daño que he causado.**

La corte se reunión un momento enfrascado en una discusión, pero luego de unos minutos el veredicto fue decidido.

 **Juez: Superman, la corte te encuentra…culpable de todos tus crímenes y te sentencia a 50 años de prisión en una celda especial que anulara tus poderes, quedaras al custodio de Batman por ser el único héroe quien no se ha rebelado contra la humanidad y ser el único que hasta ahora ha podido detenerte. Solo se te permitirá salir en aquellas ocasiones en la que sea estrictamente necesario tu colaboración…se levanta la sección.**

 **Superman: gracias.**

Habían pasado 2 meses después de aquel juicio, al súper hombre se le permitió tener visitas 3 veces al mes, los días 10, 20 y 30 de cada mes, por 1 hora.

El primer día de visita nadie fue; el segundo día fue su prima Kara; el tercer día nuevamente solo fue su prima Kara; el cuarto fue su prima y Flash; el quinto fueron Kara, Flash, Linterna y Cybort; y el sexto día fueron todos los miembros de la liga, bueno, todo excepto el Batman.

Clark comenzó a perder las esperanzas, creía que el murciélago no tenía la intención de darle otra oportunidad.

Esa misma noche, en la mansión Wayne, Bruces pensaba en como acercarse al hombre de acero, quería creer en él, pero sin darle toda su confianza de nuevo, tampoco quería demostrar ningún favoritismo no sea que algún gobierno quiera apelar la custodia del kriptoniano. El no era tonto, sabía que los líderes habían aceptado darle la custodia del alienígena, porque tenían miedo de que Batman se pusiera en contra de ellos, sabían que el caballero negro contaba con el apoyo de la mayoría de los héroes y de personas muy poderosas como era "Bruces Wayne" quien tenía el apoyo de una gran masa de personas por todo el mundo, (suspira) seguramente lo catalogaran como una gran amenaza si supieran que tanto Batman como Bruces Wayne el multimillonario de Gotam, eran la misma persona. Por esa razón nunca le intereso la política, sabía que podría ganarla y él era de pensar que ningún hombre debería tener tanto poder.

Bueno lo mejor sería no seguir pensando en eso por el momento tratar de descansar, aunque sean unas pocas horas.

Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, en eso siente una presencia en su habitación por lo que abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero al hacerlo descubre que no estaba en su alcoba, ni siquiera en su mansión, sino en el pasillo blanco que Clark le había mencionado, lo supuso al ver que también llevaba la vestimenta blanca que el kriptoniano le había descripto.

 **Chica: buenas noches señor Wayne, sería tan amable de acompañarme por favor.** (le comento sonriente)

 **Bruce** : (la mira y tranquilamente le contesta) **no**

 **Chica** : (sorprendida) **perdón, como dijo…**

 **Bruce:** (con la misma tranquilidad) **dije, no.**

 **Chica:** (lo mira consternada) **señor Wayne, estoy segura que sabe quién soy y que no pretendo hacerle daño, solo quiero llevarlo a…**

 **Bruces: te equivocas**

 **Chica: disculpe…no, no entiendo…en que me equivoco**

 **Bruce: no sé quién eres, se lo que hiciste, pero no conozco tus motivos y razones, y hasta que no tenga algunas respuestas no planeo seguirte.**

 **Chica: ¿aun sabiendo quien es que espera por usted?**

 **Bruce: porque se quien es que espera por mi es que lo hago, se que ella entenderá que necesito ser cauteloso ante todo.**

 **Chica:** (suspira) **muy bien, comencemos con la presentación; mi nombre es Terra, no recuerdo mi apellido, pues no lo he usado desde hace varios siglo, no soy inmortal pero tengo una vida extremadamente larga, y fui alguna vez un miembro de los señores del orden y el destino, pero pronto nuestros puntos de vistas comenzaron a discrepar…no es que sea una sentimental que desea que todos tengan un final feliz, lamentablemente yo he aprendido por las malas que algunas tragedias son necesarias para que la historia siga su curso; un buen ejemplo seria usted señor Wayne, usted no tiene ni idea de lo oscura que sería la historia de la humanidad si Batman no existiera, y para que Batman existiera sus padres tenían que morir.**

 **Bruce: supongo que entiendo tu punto, pero que tiene que ver eso con tu intromisión en este suceso y porque esperaste hasta este momento para intervenir.**

 **Terra: debido a que solo soy una y los señores del orden muchos más; y aunque poseo algunas habilidades no es mucho lo que puedo hacer contra ellos.**

 **Bruce: pensé que los señores del orden no interferían con el destino.**

 **Terra: aunque son seres sabios, siguen siendo como otras razas, susceptibles a la codicia y a la corrupción, hay algunos que quieren torcer el destino de otros seres según su conveniencia, y como los señores del orden son tan orgullosos no piden la ayuda de nadie, así que tratan de solucionar los conflictos internos entre ellos mismos, aunque no siempre hagan lo correcto; un ejemplo es como manipulaban a su amigo, conocido como Dr. Destino.**

 **Bruce: ese es un buen punto, en aquel entonces parecía que los señores del orden querían que Breinia ganara y por eso mandaron al Dr. Destino a interferir.**

 **Terra: exacto y ahí es donde entro yo, cuando los señores del orden trazan un destino en la historia según su conveniencia, yo trato de intervenir.**

 **Bruce: y como lo haces**

 **Terra: mayoritariamente, me presento ante los afectados como un oráculo y les presento los diferentes caminos que pueden elegir para que ellos hagan su elección, pero en ocasiones especiales, como es su actual caso, yo actuó de manera más drástica, ya que los señores del orden están obsesionados con hacer del kriptoniano el tirano gobernante de la tierra. Asi que me he visto forzada a coger un alma del reino de los muertos y eh… dos almas, contando la suya, del reino de los vivos para reunirlas en un plano astral totalmente diferente…la verdad es que no se imagina lo agotador que es para mi, por eso no pude traer su alma antes como deseaba la señora Leine, pero necesitaba tiempo paran recuperarme después de haberla reunido con el señor Kent.**

 **Bruce: entiendo, ya tengo las respuestas que necesitaba, ya podemos continuar.**

 **Terra:** (feliz) **en ese caso, sígame por favor**

Lo guio al final del pasillo a la misma puerta donde había llevado a Clark meses atrás.

 **Terra: disfrute de su charla**

Bruces entro y se encontró con que Lois ya lo estaba esperando.

 **Lois: hola bruce**

 **Bruce: me alegro verte Lois**

 **Lois: a mi también, pero te ha tomado bastante tiempo saciar tu curiosidad.**

 **Bruce: perdona**

 **Lois: no pasa nada, si no busca analizar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor no serias nuestros Batman.**

Bruces sonríe

 **Lois: escucha, se que lo que te voy a pedir es difícil para ti, pero necesito, te imploro que no dejes solo a Clark.**

 **Bruce: no planeaba hacerlo, iba a buscar la manera de ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza de las personas pero sin demostrar favoritismo ante los líderes gobernantes.**

 **Lois: te conozco bruce, se que tratarías de ayudarlo, pero en tu relación con el tratarías de mantenerlo alejado y eso es algo que ninguno de los dos necesitan** (bruce desvió la mirada) **escucha se y entiendo porque eres tan precavido, y se que Clark te ha traicionado y causado que otros personas en la cuales confiaba también te traicionaran, pero créeme cuando te digo que te necesita y que no podrá hacer esto sin ti. Por favor bruces tienes que darle otra oportunidad, hazlo para que mi alma descanse en paz.**

 **Bruce: creí que el que Clark reconociera sus errores y emendara los daños era lo que necesitabas para descansar en paz.**

 **Lois: soy una mujer y un alma, necesito de varias cosas para descansar en paz, ahora deja de desviar el tema y solo di que harás lo que te pido.**

 **Bruce:** (se ríe) **lo que sea por un alma amiga**

 **Lois:** (suspira) **en serio hubieras sido un genial padrino**

 **Bruce: sobre eso…**


	5. CAPITULO V: PERDÓN

**CAPITULO V: PERDÓN**

Era el día de visita para Clark, se preguntaba quien iría a verlo…aunque se imaginaba quien no lo haría.

Hasta ahora solo lo habían sacado en dos ocasiones de su celda; en la primera ocasión fue por culpa de un fuerte terremoto en Tokio y la segunda una terrible explosión volcánica amenazo uno con una comunidad de una pequeña isla del Caribe.

Como había prometido en ambas ocasiones desde que termino con su labor y comprobó que todo estuviera bien regreso a su celda inmediatamente.

Las personas aun lo miraban con recelo y algunas con temor, pero mientras le permitieran ayudar él no se quejaría.

Las horas pasaban lo que le hacía pensar que en aquella ocasión no recibiría visita, pero estaba bien, él entendía que era difícil sacar tiempo para cualquiera de de sus heroicos compañeros debido a su doble vida.

Pasó el tiempo y no pudo evitar deprimirse, ya eran las 11pm, el día casi terminaba lo que confirmaba sus sospechas de que nadie iría…tal vez después de los siguientes 10 días…

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la puerta (no la de su celda, sino la de la habitación en general) se abría, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver quien lo visitaba.

Fascinado vio al guardián de Gotam caminar tranquilamente hasta su celda, luego el murciélago hizo algo que lo sorprendió aun mas…se quito la máscara para mirarlo directamente.

 **Bruce: hola Clark.**

Clark estaba atónito, sin sus poderes era imposible que viera a través de la máscara del murciélago y pueda leer sus expresiones…aun que si lo pensaba mejor el caballero oscuro hacia mucho que había resguardado su máscara con plomo para que no pudiera verlo…pero si era sincero consigo mismo aun sin mascara le era casi imposible leer las emociones de Batman…pero el que este se haya quitado la máscara debería significar que planeaba tener una conversación muy seria con él.

 **Clark: ho…hola**

Realmente estaba muy nervioso, dudaba que actualmente existiera en el mundo otro ser capaz de convertirlo en una masa de gelatina, como se sentía en ese momento.

 **Bruce: no puedo creer que querías que yo fuera el padrino de tu hijo**

 **Clark** : (se ríe) **bueno, aunque seas algo tétrico, eres una de las personas más leales y…**

Clark se cayó abruptamente, recordó que de todo lo que le conto a bruces sobre su conversación con Lois, nunca le menciono ese detalle.

 **Bruce: ayer recibí la visita de tu mensajera…también me llevo a hablar con Lois.**

 **Clark: ha…hablaste con…con Lois.**

 **Bruce: así es, hablamos sobre mi actual actitud hacia ti…no te voy a negar que estaba dispuesto a ayudarte a recuperar la confianza de las personas y aceptarte nuevamente como aliado…pero no estaba dispuesto a establecer o recuperar nuestra amistad.**

Al escuchar esto, Clark sintió su corazón encogerse y apretarse en su pecho…pero no podría decir nada porque él fue quien causo esa situación…y al parecer el precio seria más alto de lo que esperaba. Si bien siempre estuvieron peleando, al final esperaba que el murciélago entendiera su punto de vista y lo apoyara…y puede que en lo más profundo y secreto de su corazón esperaba que fuera el al que convencieran y así las cosas volvieran a estar como antes…fue un ingenuo, ahora entendía que el murciélago estaba allí para cortar definitivamente los lazos con él.

 **Bruce: sin embargo Lois me hizo ver que eso sería un error** (eso sorprendió a Clark) **si bien es cierto que no me gusto lo vulnerable que me sentí cuando me traicionaste.**

Eso causo que Clark bajara la mirada avergonzado.

 **Bruce: pero debo de recordar que aunque vengas de otro planeta…aun eres humano.**

Eso hizo que Clark lo mirara sorprendido

 **Bruce: solo piénsalo, tus primeras palabras, tus primeros pasos, las mayoría de tus primeras veces fueron aquí en la tierra…la comida que comes, aquello que bebes, el aire que respira es de este planeta…y tus sentimientos y emociones también son de aquí, de la tierra, porque eres un terrícola, un humano…y como tal estas sujeto también a las emociones negativas y a cometer errores…pero no por ello se te debe negar la oportunidad de arrepentirte y aprender de ellos…pero sobre todo, a perdonarte cuando pides perdón.**

 **Clark: Bruce…**

 **Bruce: la verdad es que no soy quien para juzgar…yo tampoco actué muy bien tras la muerte de mis padres…tome una actitud muy destructiva, por suerte era joven y limitado de recursos, así que lo único que hice fueron actos de vandalismo; destruí cosas, me pelee e incluso llegue a utilizar drogas (** suspira **) estaba completamente fuera de control, una vez casi mate a un sujeto a golpes…no lo hice porque me halla detenido sino porque llego uno de sus compañeros y me ataco por la espalda, me dejaron casi muerto…en el hospital cuando desperté trate de escaparme pero acabe en el cuarto de otros pacientes, allí estaban internado un padre y su hijo…al parecer tuvieron un accidente y para sobrevivir ambos necesitarían un trasplante de órganos. El órgano que necesitaba el hijo, podían obtenerlo del padre, pero como también estaba en estado crítico los médicos le advirtieron que si se sometía a la operación no sobreviviría y lo mejor sería esperar otro donante. Pero el padre su padre no quiso esperar más tiempo su hijo se agravaba, así que dio el consentimiento para que le extrajeran el órgano que necesitaba su hijo…dijo que era trabajo de los padres velar por la vida de sus hijos…después de escuchar eso me pregunte sobre qué pensarían mis padres si vieran el rumbo que había tomado mi vida…así fue cuando comencé a buscar un nuevo camino, un propósito que me ayudara a encontrarle sentido a mi existencia…y lo conseguí**

 **Clark: Batman…**

 **Bruces: si…todos tenemos derecho a una nueva oportunidad, mientras estemos vivo podemos conseguirla, por eso no puedo matar, ni apoyar aquellos que quieran utilizar el asesinato como solución.**

 **Clark: lo entiendo…ahora lo entiendo.**

 **Bruce: bien…bueno, estás vivo, estoy vivo…no hay algo que quieras decirme.**

Clark lo miro anhelante, se acerco lo más que pudo, dividido por el vidrio de su celda, se arrodillo nuevamente y comenzó a llorar.

 **Clark: lo siento…por favor perdóname…dame otra oportunidad y te prometo…te juro que tratare de no volver a traicionar tu confianza.**

Bruce también se acerco lo mas que pudo a la celda y también se arrodillo

 **Bruce: te perdono…amigo.**

Después de aquello, las cosas comenzaron a ir mejor en su relación, Batman lo visitaba los tres días asignados en el mismo horario de 11pm a 12m.

Unos meses después Batman logro convencer a los gobernadores, para que permitieran que Superman participara en mas misiones, así lograba sacarlo más frecuentemente de su celda.

Los demás miembros de la liga también lo visitaban mas, además pareciera que Batman era la última barrera a superar en su relación porque otra vez volvían a recuperar su camarería.

Incluso flecha verde, quien era el más resistente a confiar nuevamente en el kriptoniano, se le acerco un día de su visita y le dijo

 **Oliver: si el murciélago está dispuesto a confiar en ti…entonces yo también te daré una oportunidad…eso si no la vuelvas a regar porque no solo tu cuello está en riesgo en esta ocasión.**

 **Clark: a que te refieres**

 **Oliver: ¿Cómo?…no lo sabes, Batman a convencido a los lideres para celebrar otra audiencia a tu favor, está tratando de que se te permita estar fuera de tu prisión…que el tomaría la responsabilidad por ti…los lideres decidieron ponerlo a votación internacional, es decir, todo el mundo votara para ver si se te permite salir de tu caja de cristal o si te quedaras allí hasta terminar tu sentencia.**

 **Clark: cuál es el problema**

 **Oliver: que le dieron un ultimátum al murciélago, si al final se decide que puedes salir y tu vuelves a meter la pata, Batman tendría que volver a frenarte, permitir que en esta ocasión si te ejecuten y luego pasar él, el resto de su vida en prisión.**

 **Clark: ¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué tendrían que castigarlo a él también por mis errores?**

 **Oliver: debido a que si sigues respirando es gracias a que el murciélago no les permitió que te ejecutaran en el primer juicio como ellos querían, viejo eres la peor amenaza que pueda existir, si vuelves a enloquecer quien puede asegurar que se te puede volver a detener…solo tienes que decidir ir al centro de la tierra y realizar un daño mortal y este planeta desaparecerá…y eso es algo que los lideres saben…y Batman también, pero aun así quiso que te dieran otra oportunidad…para colmo no tienes ni 1 año de prisión de tu 50, y el murciélago ya quiere sacarte, así que como veras lo lideres no están muy contentos con él.**

 **Clark: pero…**

 **Oliver:** (lo interrumpe) **pero los lideres no pueden oponérseles porque le tienen miedo…Batman tiene mucha influencia sobre los otros héroes y el apoyo de muchas personas poderosas…como son; el multimillonario "príncipe de Gotam" Bruce Wayne; y el Magnate Oliver Quinn, el que nuestras identidades sigan siendo secreta sigue siendo una ventaja, además del apoyo de muchas personas civiles, así que como te darás cuenta Batman es una fuerza a tomar en cuenta, incluso para los gobernantes del mundo.**

 **Clark: no sé qué decir…**

 **Oliver: solo prométeme que cuando salgas, y lo harás, no tengo duda de que l murciélago no logre su cometido…cuando salgas de aquí pórtate como el mejor modelo de niño bueno súper scout de todos los tiempos, para que no les cause problema al murciélago…no sería justo que lo vuelvas a traicionar…si lo lastimas una vez más, te juro que te meteré una flecha de kriptonita en el trasero tan profundo hasta que salga por tu boca…en fin, es bueno hablar contigo amigo, vayamos a tomar algo cuando salgas de aquí** (comenta jocoso como si acabara de soltar tremenda amenaza)

Minutos después el héroe de verde se marcho dejando a Clark sumergido en sus pensamientos.


	6. CAPITULO VI VAMOS DE FIESTA

**CAPITULO VI VAMOS DE FIESTA**

Después de aquella conversación, Clark se sintió muy emocionado de saber hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar su amigo por ayudarlo, pero a la vez también se sentía asustado que por cualquier error, incluso el más pequeño que cometa, los gobiernan decidan que es una amenaza y Batman sufra las consecuencias…no, el no debía permitir que eso suceda, tendría que actuar tal y como los gobiernos esperaban que el actué…incluso si eso significa que tendría que ser como un títere.

El tiempo pasó y pronto Superman se ganaba nuevamente el aprecio de las personas, ahora que no actuaba como Clark Kent tenía más tiempo para ser un héroe.

Sin embargo eso comenzó a preocupar a su prima, quien noto que el kritoniano apenas se quita la capa una o dos horas al día, por eso Kara decidió contarle su pesar al guardián de Gotam

 ** _En la atalaya – 9:00am_**

Kara: en serio estoy muy preocupada por mi primo, desde que salió de prisión, solo se ha dedicado a actuar como Superman, ha dejado completamente de lado la identidad de Clark Kent, ya ni siquiera vive en una casa o apartamento, prefiere estar en la fortaleza de la soledad…y ni siquiera ahí pasa mucho tiempo, pareciera que vigilara 22 horas al día, casi no come ni duerme, se que somos muy resistentes, pero como continúe así, él mismo se autodestruirá…y lo peor de todo es que no me hace caso cuando trato de aconsejarlo…por eso vine a verte, tienes que hablarle, se que a ti si te escuchara.

 **Batman: veré lo que puedo hacer**

La rubia se marcho a cumplir con sus deberes, mientras que Batman se quedaba pensativo, hubo algo que le llamo la atención de aquella conversación, y el vería si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

 ** _En la baticueva – 6:00pm_**

Batman se encontraba revisando unas grabaciones, después de varios videos descubrió que lo que sospechaba era cierto…bien el tendría que intervenir.

Batman: (activo un comunicador) Alfred, necesito que prepares varias cosas por mí…

 ** _En la mansión Wayne – 9:00pm_**

Superman descendía al balcón de la lujosa alcoba, se sorprendió de haber recibido un mensaje de Bruce pidiéndole que vaya a su mansión.

Aunque pedir no es algo que al murciélago se le dé bien, solo había recibido un mensaje que decía " ** _te espero en mi mansión a las 9:15pm mas te vale no llegar tarde_** ",... si, para el caballero oscuro ordenar era sinónimo de pedir.

Al entrar a la lujosa habitación, encontró a Bruce de espalda, revisando unos papeles, también noto que su amigo iba vestido con traje de gala, seguramente venia o iría a una fiesta de rico como el millonario Bruce Wayne…wao, tenía que admitir que su amigo se veía bien con aquella vestimenta, el proclamado príncipe de Gotam, era un ser muy pero que muy atractivo, ciertamente parecía de la realiza con su porte elegante y su aura de grandeza…seguro que si alguna vez perdiera todo su dinero podría recuperarlo fácilmente si se dedicara como modelo o algún actor de cine…no era justo, su compañero de batalla se pasaba de atractivo.

 **Bruce: terminaste de inspeccionarme o necesitas otros 30 minutos.**

 **Clark: Q…que!, no,… no tengo 30 minutos mirándote…quizás 20, no, quiero decir…para que me has llamado.**

 **Bruce: necesito tu ayuda**

 **Clark: …puedes repetirme eso…creo que estoy enloqueciendo**

 **Bruce: gracioso…habrá una cena de recaudación donde Bruces Wayne será el foco de atracción, sospecho de un complot que me gustaría me ayudara a desenmascarar.**

 **Clark: y cómo quieres que te ayude**

En eso entra Alfred con un traje elegante en sus manos

 **Bruce: acompáñame a la fiesta** (le señala el traje que Alfred tenía en sus manos) **ese será el traje que usaras.**

 **Clark: que usare…a caso seré tu acompañante o pretendes que actué como otro millonario…porque déjame decirte que desde ya veo fracasar ese plan…y si es como tu acompañante…no crees que un escándalo sobre tu sexualidad es un poco extremo como distracción.**

 **Bruce: no te quiere como nada de eso, serás mi guarda espalda, así no tendrás que hablar con nadie que no quiera y podrás vigilar todo sin llamar la atención.**

 **Clark: tu…guarda espalda**

 **Bruce: que…no puedes con el papel de gorila protector.**

 **Clark: ¿Qué? Es eso un reto**

 **Bruce: veamos que puedes ofrecer granjero**

 **Clark: acepto el desafío señor Wayne.**

Treinta minutos después, la limosina del señor Wayne, llega al hotel donde se celebra la dichosa fiesta a la cual Bruce está invitado.

De la limosina sale un hombre alto y atlético, atractivo, vestido con traje y gafas negras, algunos de los presentes no pudieron evitar pensar que si superman se dedicara a la profesión de guarda espalda, así se vería, pero eso sería una tontería, además quien podría tener el suficiente dinero como para contratar al hombre más fuerte del mundo.

El guarda espalda se hace a un lado permitiendo salir del vehículo al señor Wayne.

Al ver al soltero más codiciado de Gotam, las fotos no se hicieron esperar, la lluvia de flash fue tan intensa que casi fue cegadora,

Otro pensamiento colectivo se extendió entre los presente al ver a la celebridad, si Superman alguna vez decide ser guarda espalda, Bruce Wayne era la persona indicada para contratarlo

Claro está, ese era otro pensamiento ridículo.

Después de algunas (demasiadas fotos) en la que el millonario poso ante las cámaras, su guarda espalda lo ayudo a abrirse paso y entrar en el hotel.

Durante su trayecto por el largo pasillo, un sonriente (aun que solo por aparentar) Bruce le recuerda a su guarda espalda la apuesta que hicieron en la limosina de camino hacia el hotel.

 **Bruce: recuerda, si sonríes pierdes**

 **Clark: lo sé, si al final de la fiesta no he sonreído entonces yo gano y tu pierdes, y el premio es que el perdedor hará cualquier cosa que dicte el ganador por un día completo.**

 **Bruce: 24 horas de subordinación…je lo espero con ansias.**

Clark no necesitaba responder, el sabia que ganaría aquella apuesta, después de todo que podría parecerle gracioso en una fiesta de pretenciosos y estirados millonarios…definitivamente el ganaría y baya que se reiría, pero de las cosas que le pediría hacer a su serio amigo…(sonríen en su interior), no había forma de que el perdiera esa apuesta.

20 minutos más tarde

 **Clark: joder, estoy a punto de perder la apuesta** (pensó desesperado)

El kriptoniano no podría evitarlo, hace 10 minutos atrás pensó que ganaría esa apuesta de forma fácil…hasta que apareció ella; la señora Matilde Castillo, una coqueta y excéntrica millonaria de 68 años de edad, muy atrevida y carismática.

La dama no mostraba nada de pudor a la hora de coquetear con cuanto hombre apuesto se encontrara, por lo cual ni Bruce ni él, se salvaron de los atrevidos toqueteo de la señora. Es que casi estuvo a punto de perder la apuesta cuando la atrevida mujer le pellizcó el trasero al caballero oscuro, por Dios, que era a Batman a quien le habían pellizcado el trasero. Aun que debe de confesar que no se lo encontró tan divertido cuando se lo hizo a el.

La señora castillo se encontraba arrastrando a Bruce por todo el lugar, haciendo comentarios insultantes (aunque para el eran de los más divertidos) a todos aquellos ricos que según ella, consideraba que no estaban donando lo suficiente.

 **Sra. Castillo: Sr. Santino, estoy segura que si renuncia a algunos de sus ridículos peluquines que no ocultan para nada su calvicie, podrá agregar algunos ceros mas a esa limosna que llama donación.**

El susodicho la miro ofendido unos instantes, antes de forzar una sonrisa. Mientras que Clark hacia un súper esfuerzo en no contraer su rostro en una sonrisa.

 **Sr. Santino: tiene razón mí estimada dama, permita que mi señora y yo rectifiquemos ese error.**

Comienzan a marcharse hasta que la voz de la señora Castillo les comento

 **Sra. Castillo: lo que me recuerda…si su señora renuncia a algunas de sus cirugías semanales y dona ese dinero, imagine los años felices que le harían a esos huérfanos**

La pareja Santino se marcho realmente malhumorada.

 **Sra. Castillo: cuento con ustedes** (les grito cantarina)

La pareja acelero el paso de tal forma que casi chocan un par de veces con algunos camareros.

 **Sra. Castillo: fue algo que dije** (pregunto inocente)

 **Bruce: no lo creo posible** (con tono conciliador)

 **Sra. Castillo: crees que tu guarda espalda se encuentre bien…mira que desde hace un rato ha venido teniendo unos terribles ataques de tos…y parece que también está sufriendo un ataque de temblores musculares…estará enfermo.**

 **Bruce** : (sonríe) **solo sufre los primeros síntomas de lo inevitable**

 **Sra. Castillo: Bruce, querido…me encantas cuando actúas tan misterioso**

 **Bruce: es parte de mi encanto**

 ** _12:30m – recamara de Bruce_**

 **Clark estaba acostado boca arriba en la cama de Bruce, mientras se sujetaba el estomago y se reía a carcajadas**

 **Clark: eso no ha sido justo** (se ríe) **hiciste trampa** (más risas) **no se suponía que la fiesta de los ricos fuera tan divertida.**

 **Bruce: que pasa Kent, acaso faltaras a tus palabras.**

 **Clark: nop, conociéndote solo terminaría peor para mi, así que por un día completo seré tu sirviente** (suspira) **ya son las 12 quieres que iniciemos en este día.**

 **Bruce: no, otro día será mejor, necesito planear que hacer con el hombre más fuerte del planeta como mi sirviente.**

 **Clark: joder, es imposible vencerte cuando se trata de estrategias**

 **Bruce** : (le sonríe) **ese mi querido amigo, es otro de mis encantos.**

Se recuesta a su lado, como la cama era tan grande, aun que eran dos hombres grandes y musculosos, tenían espacio de sobra.

Entre risas y amenazas vagas, la amena conversación los fue adormeciendo, hasta que ambos sin darse cuenta cayeron profundamente dormidos.


	7. CAPITULO VII VIVAMOS JUNTOS

**CAPITULO VII VIVAMOS JUNTOS**

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Clark despertó, lo primero que noto es que no se encontraba en la fortaleza de la soledad, el jamás podría costearse una sabanas de seda tan finas, elegantes y caras como eran esa…lo segundo que noto es que se encontraba en la habitación de su amigo, más específicamente en su cama…joder de seguro y lo torturaba por haberse tomado semejante confianza de dormirse en…

Por un momento la línea de pensamiento del kriptoniano se corto, su mente había caído en la cuenta de un hecho muy importante.

El se había dormido….el se durmió, después de la muerte de Lois, no había logrado dormir bien, si había conseguido dormir más d horas diarias fue un milagro, porque cada vez que intentaba entrar en el mundo de Morfeo lo invadían terribles pesadillas…ni siquiera el haberse reunido con el espíritu de su esposa había logrado conseguirle paz a su conciencia.

Se puso a recordar lo que había pasado en el día anterior, de cómo se había divertido y relajado lo suficiente como para haber dormido (miro el reloj) 10 horas (se sorprendió) no sabía qué era lo que tenía su amigo, pero cada vez que se reunía con él se sentía tan tranquilo y en paz…cosa contradictoria siendo que su amigo era el temible caballero de la noche. Bueno lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo para ver que castigo le tendría.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscar en toda la mansión, al ser esta tan grande y no tener personal que le indique a dónde dirigirse, decidió utilizar su súper oído para poder localizar al propietario de aquella morada, pero la conversación que escucho lo dejo inmóvil en su lugar.

 **Alfred: lo noto preocupado amo Bruce**

 **Bruce** : (sabiendo que jamás ha podido ocultarle la verdad a su leal sirviente decidió contar la verdad) **a noche me dormí profundamente.**

 **Alfred: no veo cual es el problema, si orquesto toda la fiesta de recaudación y la supuesta amenaza solo para distraer al Sr. Kent y ayudarlo a descansar.**

Clark que escuchaba desde algún lugar de la mansión se sorprendió ante ese dato, ahora que lo pensaba por divertirse tanto en la fiesta se olvido de la razón por la cual Bruce lo había llamado, realmente el murciélago debía de preocuparse mucho por él.

 **Bruce: ese es el problema, era Clark quien necesitaba dormir y descansar, no yo.**

 **Alfred: porque simplemente no me dice la verdad (Bruce se sorprende) le preocupa sentirse tan a gusto y relajado con el señor Kent, que se permitió bajar la guardia…a tal punto, que incluso se quedo dormido.**

 **Bruce: no es así…**

 **Alfred: por favor señor, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tiene miedo de permitirse ese momento de vulnerabilidad.**

En ese momento la alarma de peligro de Clark suena, avisándole que hay alguien en peligro, por lo cual decide irse y no seguir escuchando aquella conversación tan personal.

 **Bruce: (suspira) es que no entiendes Alfred, yo pensé que con el tiempo acabaría perdonando a Clark y volvería a confiar en él…pero para eso tendrían que pasar un par de meses, incluso años…te imaginas lo sorprendido que me sentí al descubrir que en realidad ya lo he perdonado del todo…que otra vez confió en el por completo…yo baje por completo mi guardia, me dormí a su lado como si fuera la cosa más normal y natural por hacer…me deje completamente vulnerable en su presencia…y eso me asusta.**

 **Alfred: (suspira) lo entiendo señor y es mejor que nadie porque pone barreras entre usted y los demás…pero le aseguro que el que alguien traspase esas barreras…o el que usted le permita a alguien traspasar esas barreras, no es algo negativo.**

 **Bruce: pero eso deja más margen para que me traiciones…o para que sufra otras perdidas…Alfred yo no creo que pueda soportar otra traición o mas perdidas.**

 **Alfred: señor tiene que aprender a confiar, y tiene la suerte de que sus amigos sean de los seres más poderos del mundo.**

 **Bruce: pues eso no quita el hecho de que pueden morir…o traicionarme…otra vez.**

 **Alfred: eso es algo con lo que tendrá que aprender a vivir, por otro lado descubrirá lo liberador que es regalar su confianza a alguien más…o a caso no fue porque se sintió en paz con el señor Kent que logro dormir, como hace mucho, mucho tiempo no lo hacía.**

 **Bruce: no quiero vivir con la incertidumbre de esperar a que un día me traicionen.**

 **Alfred: no tiene que vivir con esa incertidumbre, los humanos descubrieron una técnica con la cual eliminar ese sentimiento…se le llama fe, y ya era el momento de que la recobrara.**

 **Bruce: yo siempre he tenido fe…en ti viejo amigo.**

 **Alfred: puede ser cierto, pero ya era momento de que le entregara esa misma fe a sus "nuevos amigos", el circulo de confianza debe ser estable…o me temo que se volverá paranoico y enloquezca…incluso más de lo que esta.**

 **Bruce: (se ríe) eso fue una broma**

 **Alfred: …tal vez.**

Se marcha para continuar con sus deberes pero antes de desaparecer por completo de la vista se voltea para regalarle una sonrisa conocedora.

 **Bruce: me es imposible vencerte viejo…eres el uno ser que ha dejado a Batman con la boca abierta (se ríe).**

Bruce se puso a pensar en cómo encararía al kriptoniano, era cierto que cuando estaba con él y se permitía relajarse; se sentía en paz y algunos sentimientos cálidos que no reconocía comenzaban a despertar.

Pero la incógnita era, si permitía que esos sentimientos florezcan, ¿Podría sobrevivir a otra traición?

O como su mayordomo le dijo, tener fe en el héroe de azul y rojo sería suficiente.

El caballero de Gotam, no sabía cómo responder ante eso.

Horas más tarde en la atalaya;

Kara veía preocupada a su primo, desde hace unos minutos que se puso a dar vueltas y cambiar su gesto sin razón alguna.

Lo que la kriptoniana no sabía era que Clark tenía buenas razones para permanecer sumergido en sus pensamientos, los cuales rotaban entre estar feliz porque Bruce confiaba completamente en él; o sentirse triste porque Batman estuviera preocupado por eso; o asustado por llegar a fallarle de nuevo. La verdad es que no sabía cual emoción le afectaba más.

De repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el fuerte zape que le dieron en la nuca.

 **Clark: ¡Kara! ¿Qué pasa contigo?**

 **Kara: que ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Mejor dime ¿Qué pasa contigo? Has estado dando vuelta alrededor desde hace mas de 30 minutos, además que no dejas de cambiar tus expresiones, primero te ves feliz, luego pareces triste, después preocupado y luego nuevamente feliz, repitiendo todo el proceso. (grito exaltada). Pareces un chiflado, o acaso estas bajo la influencia de un nuevo tipo de kriptonita, porque ciertamente ya me estoy preocupando por tu salud mental.**

 **Clark: no seas exagerada…solo me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo a alguien especial a quien no quiero fallar otra vez.**

 **Kara: okey, eso no me lo esperaba…pero bueno, si lo que quieres es no fallarle a esa persona especial, lo que tienes que hacer es demostrarle que puede confiar en ti…y lo más importante, es que tienes que demostrarle que significa mucho para ti.**

 **Clark: y ¿Cómo hago eso?**

 **Kara: no lo sé…charlen, salgan juntos…o dale un regalo de corazón, eso siempre funciona.**

 **Clark: gracias primita, me alegra que podamos hablar así (sonríe).**

 **Kara: (sonríe también) a mi también…pero no me llames primita que soy mayor que tu.**

 **Clark: (se carcajea) quizás tiempo atrás, pero te dormiste y me dejaste rebasarte.**

 **Kara: oye, eso no es justo, no fue mi culpa caer en un agujero negro que me dejo en estado suspendido (se queja)**

 **Clark: lastima (se marcha riendo)**

En la noche, en la mansión Wayne, más específicamente en la habitación de Bruce, este se encontraba revisando unos documentos relacionado con su empresa, cuando de repente siente una presencia

 **Bruce: entra Clark (sin girarse a verlo)**

 **Clark: ¿Cómo puedes darte cuenta tan rápido que soy yo? Cuando yo ni con mis súper sentidos logro sentirte la mayoría de las veces.**

 **Bruce: ve al grano Kent (aun revisando los papeles)**

 **Clark: y pensar que esta mañana lo escuche abrir su pecho y sacar sus verdaderos sentimientos…supongo que el que tenga su confianza no significa que tenga su aprobación…que sujeto tan complicado (pensó algo frustrado)**

 **Bruce: (al ver que el otro no le respondía y solo se quedaba mirando) ¿Clark? (lo mira)**

 **Clark: debe de ser uno de esos casos donde mente y corazón no se ponen de acuerdo…rayos, supongo que tendré que conquistar tu mente así como conquiste tu corazón…..diablos, incluso en mi mente eso se escucho muy raro, será mejor que ya no acompañe a Kara a mirar sus telenovelas)**

 **Bruce: Clark…tienes problemas estomacales o simplemente estas estreñidos.**

 **Clark: (lo mira desconcertado) se puede saber qué clase de pregunta es esa.**

 **Bruce: trato de buscar la explicación más lógica a las interesantes expresiones que estas poniendo…dime debo preocuparme por tu cordura. (regresa su atención a los documentos)**

 **Clark: supongo que no es bueno que me pierda en mis pensamientos…eres la segunda persona que me pregunta por mi salud mental.**

 **Bruce: así que el hombre de acero anda distraído perdido en sus pensamientos...huh…eso si llama mi atención (deja los papeles sobre la mesita al lado de su cama y regresa su mirada al kriptoniano) bien soy todo oídos ¿de qué quieres hablar?**

Clark abrió la boca pero la cerro rápidamente al notar algo

 **Clark: ¿en serio quiero decirle al señor de la noche que escuche una conversación privada donde el menciono lo vulnerable que se sintió junto a mi? ¿de verdad quiero mencionarle al caballero oscuro, conocedor de mis debilidades, de la cual estoy seguro guarda un poco aquí mismo en su habitación, que espié una conversación donde mostro sus sentimientos? …realmente debo hacerme revisar la cabeza…porque como le cuente a BATMAN lo que escuche esta mañana, es seguro que replantea su ideología de no matar (piensa asustado)**

 **Bruce: Clark…estas empezando a exasperarme**

 **Clark: bueno…lo que pasa es….veras…yo no me siento cómodo regresando a ser Clark Kent el humilde reportero, así que me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a encontrar una nueva vocación.**

 **Bruce:… estás diciendo….que quieres que te ayude a buscar….trabajo (lo mira escéptico)**

 **Clark: no…bueno, no del todo, la verdad es que en estos momentos se me hace difícil llevar una doble vida, es difícil estar mintiendo ante las personas que te rodean…así que, estaba pensando…si la vacante como guarda espalda de Bruce Wayne está disponible, me gustaría tomarla (comento nervioso)**

 **Bruce: (pestañea 1, 2….3 veces) ¿quieres trabajar…para mí? (Bruce se sintió entrar en alguna clase de realidad alterna)**

 **Clark: bueno si…piénsalo quieres, como mi jefe entenderás cuando tenga que marcharme y realmente me considero una gran ventaja para Bruce Wayne, digo puedo detectar inmediatamente cuando vayas a ser emboscado por los paparazis.**

 **Bruce: sabes que a los paparazis los controlo yo verdad, soy yo quien les avisa anónimamente donde encontrarme, me sirven de tapadera cuando quiero una cuartada entre Bruce Wayne y Batman.**

 **Clark: puedo entender eso, pero aun creo que tenerme como tu guarda espalda de tiempo completo es favorable para ti.**

 **Bruce: de tiempo completo…es que planeas vivir aquí.**

 **Clark: bueno…es una mansión gigantesca, y ya que no tienes otro personal a parte de Alfred…y no digo que el necesite ayude, no sé cómo pero tu mayordomo siempre mantiene este lugar en perfecto estado…no espera me desvié del tema principal…lo que quiero decir es que este sería un buen lugar para vivir, sin el temor de mostrar quien soy en realidad, digo, no creo que ni tu ni Alfred se sorprendan si aparezco flotando, o levantando objeto pesado como pluma, o si desaparezco instantáneamente…yo…yo…(suspira) olvídalo, creo que es**

 **Bruce: una estupenda idea**

 **Clark: ¿Qué?!**

 **Bruce: tiene razón, aquí puedes actuar como tú mismo sin temor a ser descubierto, es un lugar amplio y fuertemente protegido, no hay cámaras ni satélites que puedan ver lo que ocurre dentro de estas paredes, además aquí puedes obtener fácilmente información cuando surjan problemas…solo te pediré que no te inmiscuya en mis asunto aquí, yo soy el guardián de Gotam.**

 **Clark: y lo entiendo (comento presuroso) te prometo que no hare nada sin tu consentimiento.**

 **Bruce: cuando se tratan de los criminales de Gotam prefiero encargarme yo…pero si te enteras de cualquier suceso incontrolable, como fenómenos naturales y accidente, siempre es bien recibida tu ayuda (se levanta de la cama y camina hasta colocarse frente al más alto) y quien sabe…quizás aprendamos algo nuevo el uno del otro (le sonríe)**

Clark emocionado lo abraza, Bruce se paraliza ante tal acción inesperada, por su parte el kriptoniano en medio del abrazo se siente tan a gusto que lleva su brazo a la cintura del millonario y lo estrecha más hacia él, le encanto aquel calor y el olor que desprendía el cuerpo más pequeño, incluso comenzó a tener ganas de…

 **Bruce: quieres soltarme ya neandertal**

 **Clark: (se sorprende y se aparta) yo…yo lo siento, me deje llevar**

 **Bruce: eso lo note, porque mejor no te vas por tus cosas, le diré a Alfred que prepare una habitación para ti.**

 **Clark: (lo mira extrañado y después avergonzado) s..si, gracias (se va)**

 **Bruce: (notando lo extraño que actuó el kritoniano) y ahora que le pasa**

Mientras tanto, Superman se dirigía a la fortaleza de la soledad, donde se encontraban sus objetos personales.

 **Clark: ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? A caso estaba esperando que me permita dormir en la misma habitación con el…en su misma cama!...definitivamente tengo que hacerme chequear la cabeza.**


	8. CAPITULO VIII VIVIENDO JUNTOS

**CAPITULO VIII VIVIENDO JUNTOS**

Clark había buscado todas sus pertenencias y llevado a la habitación que habían designado para él. No se trataba de mucho, solo eran sus mudas de ropas, zapatos, fotos y articulo de higiene personal.

Realmente se encontraba feliz de no tener que ser mas Clark Kent el humilde y torpe reportero, sin Lois no creía que tuviera sentido.

Al día siguiente Bruce y Clark se encontraban desayunando en el extenso comedor.

 **Clark: y cuál es el itinerario de hoy jefe**

 **Bruce: salvar el mundo como Superman, no actuaras como mi guarda espalda a menos que sea por algún evento, así que estarás libre la mayor parte de tu tiempo.**

 **Clark: que!...pero puedo acompañarte a la empresa o a cualquier reunión que tengas que ir**

 **Bruce: la verdad es que la vida de Bruce Wayne no es tan divertida y emocionante como muchos imaginan, tengo una reunión en la empresa a la cual no le pienso prestar la mas mínima atención, prefiero dejarlo en manos de mi socio Lucius Fox, en el cual confió, después de eso desapareceré del radar público para regresar a la baticueva y analizar algunos casos que estoy investigando donde esperare a que caiga la noche para salir a patrullar, regresar aquí dormi horas levantarme y repetir todo al día siguiente.**

 **Clark: pero no puedes dejarme aquí solo para que me aburra**

 **Bruce** : (se pone pensativo) **sabes creo que tengo la solución perfecta…Alfred** (espera hasta que este llega) **por favor consígueme un delantal para el Sr. Kent**

 **Clark: disculpa para quien**

El mayordomo fue a cumplir con lo pedido, después de todo no estaba para cuestionar s su señor…a menos que fuese necesario.

Después de unos minutos regreso con el delantal y se lo entrego a Clark.

 **Clark: que se supone que haga con esto**

 **Bruce: según recuerdo, tu y yo tenemos un apuesta por concluir, lo que significa mi muy estimado Sr. Kent, que es tiempo de saldar su deuda** (mira su reloj) **son las 8:30am, así que hasta esta misma hora de mañana serás el ayudante de Alfred…en otras palabras otro mayordomo** (se levanta) **a menos que surja alguna situación donde se requiera de Superman, tienes** **completamente prohibido salir de la mansión** (le sonríe) **que disfrute de tu día** (se va)

 **Clark:** (lo ve marcharse) **Alfred…tu amo es un ser malvado**

 **Alfred: lo sé** (responde tranquilo), **pero uno se acostumbra…bien señor Kent, tener de ayudante al hombre más fuerte del planeta es una ocasión que no planeo desaprovechar, así que le aconsejo se ponga unos guantes y se prepare…porque se va a ensuciar.**

 **Clark** : (lo ve aterrorizado) **Alfred…tú también eres malvado**

 **Alfred** : (igual de tranquillo) **si…pero uno se acostumbra.**

Horas más tarde, como Bruce había predicho, fue a su reunión y desde que esta termino regreso a su baticueva para revisar los casos que tenía pendiente, pero no pudo evitar que casa cierto tiempo una sonrisa se posara en su rostro debido a que uno de sus muchos monitores le mostraba las distintas actividades que su mayordomo le ponía hacer al poderoso kriptoniano…es que era para partirse de risa, incluso él, porque quien podría imaginarse que el poderoso héroe sería utilizado para limpiar chimenea, caballerías, el tejado y el techo (interior)…Dios, si de lo sucio que estaba parecía todo un vagabundo, que suerte que todo eso quedaría grabado en video para su disfrute personal y futuro chantajes.

Luego de un tiempo recibió una video-llamada de la atalaya, querían consejos sobre un problema que habían descubierto.

 **Gatubela: por lo que pude averiguar, el gobierno nuevamente está involucrado en experimentos peligrosos que, según ellos, serán la solución perfecta para enfrentarnos si alguna vez nos volvemos una amenaza para ellos.**

 **Cybort: lo más seguro es que pierdan el control de sus experimentos, como siempre, se convierta en un problema para ellos, como siempre, y un problema para nosotros.**

 **Flash, Linterna, Flecha, Cybort: como siempre.**

 **Harley: que divertido, también tenemos talento para formar un coro.**

 **Súper Girl: pero que rayos** (grito sorprendida)

Todos la miraron y vieron que estaba enfocada en la pantalla que presentaba a Batman, por lo regresaron a ver qué fue lo que la sorprendió tanto y quedaron igual que ella al ver lo que había visto la kriptoniana.

 **Flash: ese es…Superman en delantal**

Batman se tenso antes de girarse y ver que efectivamente Clark se encontraba en la baticueva con su delantal y un plumero dispuesto a ponerse a limpiar.

 **Clark: disculpe amo Bruce** (con su mejor tono de imitación de Alfred) **pero Alfred me pidió que limpiara en este lugar** (y sin más se puso a sacudir)

 **Kara: primo… ¿Qué haces?**

 **Clark: solo te diré que nunca apueste contra Batman** (sigue limpiando)

Bruce no quería regresar su atención a la pantalla, porque se imaginaba la clase de expresiones que tendrían sus compañeros y pudo confirmarlo al escuchar la risa de Harley.

 **Harley: batsy no te conocía esas mañas** (se ríe) **ese fetiche será para todos los ricos o solo con los que tienen aires de héroes.**

 **Flecha: oye, yo soy un rico con aire de héroes y no tengo ese fetiche**

 **Canario: es cierto, su fetiche es vestir a chicas con cuero**

 **Linterna: no creo que haiga nada de malo con los fetiches que incluyan chicas y cuero**

 **Flash: ni tampoco con los fetiches de disfraces si recapacitamos en nuestra vestimenta.**

 **Gatubela: además yo creo que el traje de mayordomo es muy sexy y excitante**

 **Cybort: por favor…el de enfermera o policía se vería mejor**

Batman tenía una súper vena palpitante en su sien, mientras escuchaba las tonterías de sus aliados…por cosas como esa es que él prefiere trabajar solo

 **Canario: bien podría ponerle el traja de doctor a Adam y el de policía a Arthur**

 **Flecha: si es para vestir de cosplay a todos los ex miembros del régimen; Cybort, Linterna e incluso Flash deberían usar algunos.**

 **Harley: siii** (aplaude) **yo me imagino a Cybbort en traje de maestro, a Linterna en traje de jardinero y a Flash en traje de motociclista** (se ríe) **si quieren yo hare los trajes**

 **Linterna: oye, nosotros ya pagamos nuestros castigos…además, porque de jardinero**

 **Flash: a mí me gusto el mío**

 **Cybort: pero porque el tuyo era genial, quien no quiere vestirse de motociclista**

 **Batman: cuando se recuerden que son héroes y no payasos me llaman para discutir el problema de la experimentación por parte de los gobiernos** (corta la comunicación)

 **Gatubela: se enojo**

 **Harley: espero que algunos de ustedes, vuelva a hacer la llamada, porque si esperan a que a mí se me quite lo payasa** (se ríe) **bueno digamos que sería un laaargo tiempo de espera**

Mientras tanto en la baticueva

 **Bruce: lo has hechos a propósito**

 **Clark: no se a que se refiere amo Bruce** (comenta con tono inocente)

 **Bruce** : (mira el reloj) **me iré a patrullar** (se dirige al batimovil, pero antes de que este cierre sus puertas) **sabes que me la voy a cobrar verdad** (el batimovil se cierra y se marcha)

 **Clark** : (se ríe) **esto podría ser divertido**

A la mañana siguiente Clark se mostro muy pensativo, estaba muy distraído, sumergido en sus pensamientos, y por muy pero que muy extraño que parezca Bruce estaba igual

Alfred estaba un poco preocupado, no creía que ambos héroes estuvieran sumergidos es sus pensamientos, pensando en cómo desquitarse del otro por lo sucedido el día anterior…ciertamente el no creía que fueran tan infantiles…por lo menos no su señor, tampoco parece que estuvieran pensando sobre alguna amenaza hacia la humanidad, porque entonces el ya se hubiera enterado…entonces que será lo que rondara por la cabeza de ambos héroes…decidió no darle mucha importancia, total si fuera algo muy grave su amo tarde o temprano lo involucraría, así que decidió dejarlo pasar. Ya resolverían ellos sus cosas.

Así transcurrió el día, con ambos héroes actuando como si estuvieran en modo automático, aunque realizaban sus deberes, seguían sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Llegada la noche, Clark se encontraba en su cama analizando su situación, el hecho de que no podía dormir, se percato que ya llevaba un par de noches en vela. Y no, no era porque siguiera teniendo pesadilla o siguiera culpándose. El hecho era que se sentía ansioso, intranquilo y no sabía porque, si la noche que durmió con Bruce (hace tres noches atrás) se durmió profunda y tranquilamente ¿Por qué ahora no podía?

Pensó que la primer noche que se mudo allí no durmió porque estaba excitado, se imagino que ayer no durmió porque estaba muy emocionado por jugar con Bruce (aunque jugar no era exactamente lo que hacían) pero esta noche no encontraba una excusa para no poder conciliar el sueño…no entendía que pasaba si con Bruce si pudo dormir sin problema…de repente una idea le llego a la cabeza

 **Clark: será que si me acuesto a su lado podre dormir sin problema** (comenzó a reírse como si se hubiese recordado del chiste más gracioso del mundo) **pero que tonterías pienso. Lo más seguro es que si intento dormir con él, lo más probable es que me atraviese con una daga de kriptonita. Además es absurdo, ridículo, totalmente una locura** (minutos después) **entonces porque vine a parar al frente de su alcoba, es que acaso estoy loco o soy suicida** (se regaño) **vamos, date la vuelta y regresa a tu habitación…venga muévete**

Pero al parecer su cuerpo no cooperaba porque seguía sin moverse. Un minuto después da un respingo al ver como la puerta se abría

 **Bruce: se puede saber que busca parado fuera de mi habitación**

 **Clark: bueno…veras…yo quisiera…**

 **Bruce: Clark, esto ya es ridículo** (se aparta de la puerta) **pasa, no quisiera que tu presencia acabara también por despertar a Alfred.**

Clark entro en la habitación algo nervioso, no sabía estaba seguro de que hacer a continuación.

 **Clark: ya entre en su habitación, esto va mejor de lo que esperaba y eso que ni siquiera fue planificado…pero y ahora que digo Bruce está esperando una explicación que ni yo mismo se** (pensaba)

 **Bruce: hasta cuando seguiremos con esto, no puede continuar siguiendo tus instinto y viniendo a mi sin saber ni para que, tienes que analizar tus sentimientos, descubrir lo que deseas, saber si yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo o si yo mismo puedo darte, para que cuando vengas a mí, me lo pidas directamente y no esperes que a yo adivine…mis habilidades no llegan hasta ese punto**

 **Clark: bueno, es que a ti te va bien eso de analizar y razonar y a mí el de actuar y seguir mis instintos**

 **Bruce: bien, entonces hagamos algo, quiero que dejes tu mente en blanco y me responda algo rápidamente, puedes hacer eso por mi** (espero hasta que Clark asintió) **bien…entonces Clark ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

 **Clark:** (antes de poder pensar su repuesta sus labios ya habían formulado las palabras) **quiero que me dejes dormir contigo**

 **Bruce: …**

 **Clark:…**

Ambos preguntan al mismo tiempo

 **Bruce: ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **Clark: ¿Qué dije?**


	9. CAPITULO IX EXPERIMENTOS

**CAPITULO IX EXPERIMENTOS**

Bruce cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación jamás se imagino ese desenlace, lo que Clark le estaba pidiendo era…era…justamente lo que él quería.

Se había pasado todo el día pensando en cómo invitar al kriptoniano a su habitación y pedirle que durmiera con el…no era para algo raro como parecía sonar…sino para fines de investigación, tenía la duda de porque había logrado dormir tan bien con él, y … ¿Por qué no lo había logrado hacer de nuevo?

En fin, ahora que se le ha presentado la oportunidad debía aprovechar para hacer aparentar que estaba haciendo un favor y no que era algo que él deseaba.

 **Bruce: puedes repetir lo que dijiste** (lo miro serio)

 **Clark: ah…eh…bueno…veras**

 **Bruce: Clark te seré sincero comienzo a preocuparme por tu capacidad de comunicación**

 **Clark: bueno, es difícil expresarse cuando le quieres pedir a otro hombre que te deje dormir con él porque tienes problemas para dormir y la última vez que nos acostamos junto, pude descansar profundamente.**

 **Bruce: te das cuenta de lo raro que acaba de sonar eso**

 **Clark: …si, acabo de notarlo**

 **Bruce: por lo menos sabemos que te comunicas mejor cuando estas nervioso.**

 **Clark: oye dame algo de crédito, estoy seguro que con cualquier otra persona podría tener esta conversación sin problema, seguiría siendo igual de raro, pero podría pedírselo sin problema…pero contigo…vamos, eres TU,…dime si hay una manera fácil de pedirte que me permita estar más cerca tu espacio personal de lo que le has permitido a cualquier otra persona**

 **Bruce: que no sea una modelo**

 **Clark: okey, ahora eres tu quien está poniendo esto más raro de la cuenta**

 **Bruce: touche**

 **Clark: pero enserio, quiero saber porque no logro conseguir el sueño, si ya no me estoy culpando por lo que paso con Lois, o lo que paso después, se que lo que hice es imperdonable, ahora solo puedo tratar de enmendar lo mas que pueda…además, quiero saber por qué pude dormir contigo sin problema…se que te parecerá algo ilógico y que sentirás que no tiene nada que ver contigo, pero enserio necesito que me apoyes con esto…porque no se qué hacer por mi propia cuenta** (afligido)

 **Bruce** : (suspira) **me deberás una muy grande "Superman".**

 **Clark: y estoy seguro que sabrás cobrármela….entonces…eso significa que ¿puedo dormir contigo?**

 **Bruce: pero habrá condiciones. Primero; tienes rotundamente prohibido contarle de esto a alguien.**

 **Clark: puede que no lo parezca pero hasta yo sé cuando un asunto es muy personal.**

 **Bruce: …no pienso comentar nada de cómo dejaste implícita tu propia persona, por lo menos no en este momento…Segundo; como veras es una cama grande** (señala su cama) **acércateme más de lo necesario y te aseguro que las consecuencias será en extrema desagradable.**

Clark trago duro, si, Batman es el único ser humano que logra infundirle miedo, con o sin el traje.

 **Clark: por…por su puesto.**

 **Bruce: bien, dejándolo todo claro…ya es hora de dormir**

Camina hasta su cama, se acuesta en una esquina y se arropa. Clark se le queda mirando totalmente sorprendido, no esperaba que eso resultara tan fácil, pensó en que Bruce opondría absoluta resistencia, que tendría que dar mil razones para poder convencerlo. Pero como siempre era imposible adivinar lo que haría el murciélago, era completamente impredecible.

Verlo acostado a un lado de su cama cediéndole el otro lado, lo hacía intrigarse cada vez más por el oscuro héroe. Eso le daba ganas de querer llegar a conocerlo más…

 **Bruce: si no apaga la luz en el siguiente minuto, te juro que no solo no dormirás en mi habitación, sino que lo harás en caceta de perro que mandare a construir especialmente para ti.**

Sip, miedo, por eso en menos de cinco segundos había apagado la luz y se había acostado a su lado (lo mas separado que pudo) dispuesto a probar la teoría de si podía o no dormir en compañía del caballero oscuro.

 ** _Una semana después_**

No podía creer que el experimento haya resultado positivo, cuando le permitió pasar la noche al kriptoniano en su habitación y su cama para ver si podía dormir tranquilo, resulto que efectivamente si podía y al parecer también el súper hombre, a que se debía, no tenía ni idea, pero había pasado una semana y él seguía compartiendo la cama con el alienígena.

Sus días se volvieron rutinarios; despertar temprano antes de que Alfred entrara a la habitación, bajar, desayunar, Clark patrullar el mundo mientras que el asistía a su compañía, juntarse para cenar (a eso de la 6 de la tarde) él salir a patrullar Gotham, mientras que Superman se ponía al día con los miembros de la atalaya, regresaban entrada la madrugada, se acostaban junto sin decir una palabra hasta el otro día donde repetían todo de nuevo.

Realmente estaba acostumbrado lo rápido que se acostumbro a la presencia del otro, sobretodo ya que había regresado a ser el bonachón súper social con demasiadas ganas de conversar

Pero como lo había predicho, ambos estaban aprendiendo del otro, Alfred estaba encantado con lo que le toco aprender a él; gracias al kriptoniano no se perdía las tres comida del día, si él no se encontraba el súper hombre iba y se la llevaba. La verdad es que desde que llego Clark, no se había vuelto a perder del desayuno en casa; la comida aunque no tenía un lugar ni horario fijo, también la tomaba y para la cena…ya incluso lo habían amenazado que no lo dejarían patrullar si no cenaba antes.

También sus relaciones sociales se habían desarrollado mas, ya que cuando sus amigos…quiso decir metiches amigos, descubrieron que el hijo de kripton ahora vivía en su mansión lo usaban de escusa para irlo a visitar.

Por su parte, Clark había logrado aprendido a ser mas reservado, y lo más importante a guardar secretos, después de todo no le había contado a nadie sobre su….experimento, que ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, sus entrometidos amigos eran demasiado expresivo y habladores como para saber algo (sobre todo si es de su vida personal) y no comentarlo.

En fin, lo mejor sería concentrarse para lo que pasaría esa noche, tendría otro gran evento al cual asistir como Bruce Wayne, y su "guarda espalda" estaba muy emocionado por ese hecho.

 **Bruce: Clark, si sabes que no todas las fiestas serán tan entretenidas como en la que hicimos la apuesto**

 **Clark: no serán…** (se veía algo desilusionado)

 **Bruce: no…habrán eventos, como este, donde los ricos, como yo, nos reuniremos para medir nuestras fortunas, ver quién es el pez más débil y devorarlo… o en otros términos, adquirir su compañía y conseguir nuevos subordinado…que en otras palabras es socio minoritario.**

 **Clark: eso suena tan divertido** (sarcástico)

 **Bruce: ¿Qué pasa Sr, kent, tan pronto quiere abandonar el puesto como mi guarda espalda?** (burlón).

 **Clark** : (tono solemne) **eso jamás, Sr. Wayne, soy su guarda espalda y como tal lo acompañare a cualquier lugar que vaya…sin importar lo aburrido que sea.**

 **Bruce:** (sonríe) **hora de irnos.**

El evento fue todo lo que Clark se imagino, elegante y pulcro, se trataron tema de la economía y la bolsa de valores, y aun así Clark no se estaba aburriendo, la verdad es que como en la anterior fiesta que asistió, tenía muchas ganas de reírse, es que era tan entretenido ver a algunos sujetos tratar de intimidar a Bruce, verlos tratar de parecer superiores ante este, era como ver una hormiga tratando de aplastar a un elefante… por Dios, se trataba de Batman, quien luchaba contra criminales, fenómenos, monstruos y alienígenas, era imposible que pudieran intimidarlo; y si bien es cierto que aquellas persona no lo sabían, solo tendrían que prestar atención al aura peligrosa que siempre rodeaba a su amigo… es que el murciélago siempre se veía impotente sin importar el traje que esté usando.

Y parecía que no entendían, porque cuando uno venia trataba de portarse altanero con el conocido príncipe de Gotham y se marchaba de lo mas humillado, otro aparecía tratando de hacer lo mismo.

Como no se iba a divertir de ver una situación tan absurda, si hasta en varias ocasiones Bruces llego a ignorar algunos cuanto como si su mera existencia no fuera captada por el heredero de empresas Wayne.

Vio a Bruce acercársele

 **Bruce: te estas divirtiendo**

 **Clark: como nunca creí hacerlo**

 **Bruce: me alegro por ti, ahora por favor presta atención a los camareros de la esquina norte, realmente no son empleados y me temo que trataran de arruinar la fiesta, serias tan amables de evitarlo y revisar que ni ellos ni sus amigos, que seguros tienen por algún lugar del evento, hayan puesto ninguna explosiva sorpresa.**

 **Clark: como rayos te das cuentas de estas cosas tan rápido, se supone que soy yo el de lo súper sentidos.**

 **Bruce: muévete**

 **Clark: a la orden jefe**

Se marcha y solo pasan algunos minutos antes de regresar al lado de su acompañante.

 **Clark: le informo que las personas indeseables y los objetos peligrosos han sido expulsados de esta fiesta.**

 **Bruce: te creeré la parte de los objetos peligrosos…pero en cuanto a lo de personas indeseables (mira disimuladamente por todo el lugar) te digo que esto está repleto**

 **Clark:** (no pudiendo evitarlo se ríe) **realmente me encanta asistir a las fiestas contigo…quien imaginaria que sería tan divertido**

 **Bruce: qué bueno que te gusto, pero ya se acabo, ya hicimos lo que vinimos hacer**

 **Clark: ya…que paso con la parte de buscar al pez débil y devorarlo**

 **Bruce: Clark, si devorara tantos peces explotaría, en esta ocasión no ha aparecido ningún rival digno, todos estaban por debajo de la media**

 **Clark: bueno, no creo que sea fácil que aparezcan suficientes rivales dignos para el dueño Wayne-Lutor Asociation… creo que ya ni Oliver es un rival para ti en esa materia.** (comenta burlón)

 **Bruce: … cierto, ya vámonos**

Clark se ríe y lo acompaña a la salida, realmente deseaba que hubiera pronto otro evento o fiesta como esas, a la que pudiera acompañarlo.

Al parecer alguna entidad divina cumplió el deseo del kriptoniano, pues al parecer el socio y colaborador de Bruce, el Sr. Fox, había decidido adquirir para industria Wayne, nuevos socios empresas, por lo cual se le programaron al millonario algunas fiestas para celebrar las uniones.

En solo una semana, ya habían asistido a tres fiestas.

Bruces estaba enfadado por aquel hecho, para ser un hombre que no creía que un solo ser debería tener mucho poder, su fortuna se estaba incrementando de forma excesiva.

Pero lo divertido era verlo refunfuñar sobre las fastidiosas fiesta, pero cuando estas llegaban Bruce brillaba como estrella de cine, carismática y sonriente.

Tal y como se había comportado en la fiesta de la cual acababan de regresar.

 **Clark: debo decirle Sr. Wayne, que cuando me convertir en su guarda espalda, jamás pensé tener que salvarlo de las mujeres…de terrorista, ladrones y de mas criminales sí, pero jamás de un grupo de damas que desearan ser la madre de sus futuros descendientes.** (burlón)

 **Bruce: Clark** (tono amenazante)

Que ciertamente no sirve de nada, pues las burlas continúan

 **Clark: es que si me descuidaba por un segundo, seguro y se me lo violaban en plena fiesta.**

 **Bruce: realmente quieres que busque represalia.**

 **Clark: no, mejor no, dejémoslo por la paz… no quisiera dormir en un lugar incomodo cuando estoy tan agotado por proteger tu**

 **Bruce: una palabra más sobre el tema y te acostaras en una cama de agujas de kriptonita**

 **Clark:** (se ríe) **que elocuencia, no es como si realmente tuvieras** (se calla al ver la cara seria de su amigo **)… si la tienes ¿verdad?**

 **Bruce: porque no das otro comentario sabiondo y lo averiguas.**

 **Clark:** (lo mira asustado) **buenas noches bruce**

Se acuesta en su lado de la cama, lo más alejado de Bruce que pudo

 **Bruce** : (sonríe) **que descanses, mi muy sabio amigo** (sarcástico)

A la mañana siguiente

Clark se despertó y noto una situación que lo asusto casi de muerte.

No sabe cómo ni porque, pero en algún momento de la noche se giro hacia Bruce, lo atrojo hacia si… y lo abrazo… si damas y caballeros, lo abrazo, tenia uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura del cuerpo menor y para colmo de lo vergonzoso hasta una de sus piernas estaba sobre el (por el momento) aun dormido millonario.

No, si esta no la contaba, de seguro y el caballero oscuro lo desmembraba con alguna espada de kriptonita, lo picaría en pedazos pequeñitos que luego usaría para rellenar un muñeco con mi forma para usar de tiro al blanco, y cuando haya saciado sus deseos de dispararle con todo tipos de cosas, seguro incineraría el muñeco con todo y mis pedazos para utilizar las cenizas y fundirla con cemento que luego utilizaría para construir un parque para perros para que mis restos sufrieran la eterna humillación, entre la pis y los excrementos.

(sip, el kriptoniano tenía mucha imaginación)

Pero aguarden, aun podía salvarse, solo tenía que separarse, salir de la cama, de la mansión y del sistema solar, a algún lugar olvidado, donde ni los linternas puedan encontrarlo.

Estaba a punto de poner en marcha su plan, cuando sintió el otro cuerpo tensarse… mierda, el caballero de la noche acababa de despertar.

 **Bruce: …**

 **Clark: …**

 **Bruce: Clark, que estas asiendo**

 **Clark: al parecer en algún momento de la noche me dio frio, o te confundí con alguna almohada y acabe abrazándote.**

 **Bruce: …entiendo…podrías soltarme.**

 **Clark: no puedo**

 **Bruce: y por qué no podrías**

 **Clark: porque si lo hago entonces tú me desmembraras con alguna espada de kriptonita, me picarías en pedazos pequeñitos que luego usarías para rellenar un muñeco con mi forma para usar de tiro al blanco, y cuando haya saciado tus deseos de dispararme con todo tipos de cosas, seguro incineraría el muñeco con todo y mis pedazos para utilizar las cenizas y fundirla con cemento que luego utilizarías para construir un parque para perros para que mis restos sufrieran la eterna humillación, entre la pis y los excrementos.**

Y el suceso más inesperado sucedió…Bruce se hecho a reír a carcajadas, era un espectáculo impresionante y fascinante, si es que pareciera que su amigo se hizo mucho más guapo en tan solo un instante.

 **Bruce: joder Kent, que imaginación tan interesante tienes** (comento entre risa)

Antes de que Clark pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y mostro a Alfred

Joder, por la situación y la conversación, se olvidaron de verificar la hora, a hora el mayordomo los había descubierto que explicación les darían.

 **Alfred** : (tranquilo) **amo Bruce, Sr. Kent, después de que se aseen y se preparen, bajen que el desayuno está listo**

Y como si nada, el mayordomo se marcho…momento de incomodo silencio.

 **Clark: … así que… debo preocuparme por sus hábitos Sr. Wayne, no quiero ni imaginarme las clases de cosas que hace como para que su mayordomo no se sorprenda de encontrarlo en la cama con otro hombre y abrazado.**

 **Bruce: la verdad es que no se qué cosa tendría que hacer para sorprender a Alfred.**

Clark se ríe.

 **Bruce: por cierto Sr. Kent, cuando planeas soltarme.**

 **Clark: cuando prometas no hacer ningunas de las cosas que pensé que me harías como represalia.**

 **Bruce: ya suéltame payaso.**


	10. CAPITULO X: ¿QUÉ SIENTES?

**CAPITULO X: ¿QUÉ SIENTES?**

Después de aquella, extraña, situación Clark comenzó a tomar más confianza con Bruce, aumento más el contacto físico, nada exagerado, mano en la espalda o el hombro, chocar hombro contra hombro en broma que el iniciaba e incluso en un par de ocasiones coloco su brazo rodeando el cuello del murciélago (claro que cosa de no más de dos segundo por la mirada amenazante que recibía).

La verdad es que incluso comenzó a disfrutar las miradas amenazante que le daba, es que verlo irritado era muy divertido. Sin embargo algo comenzó a molestar al kriptoniano, quería pasar más tiempo con el guardián de Gotham, pero no encontraba como lograrlo, ambos eran personas muy ocupadas y por razones muy importantes, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera frustrado.

Por suerte tenía a su prima como su fiel confidente que escuchaba sus quejas y pesares.

Clark: no entiendo porque dos personas no pueden pasar el suficiente tiempo juntas, es decir, sé que hay responsabilidades, pero si pusieran de su parte de seguro y encontrarían una solución, pero ahí surge el problema porque de mi parte haría un esfuerzo pero si fuera por su parte ni en semanas nos veríamos.

Kara disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaba con su primo, he incluso amaba cuando se sumergía en sus monólogos, porque la verdad es que él dice que la visita para "hablar con ella" cuando la realidad es que no la deja decir ni una palabra, pero incluso eso estaba bien, porque su primo le ha estado contando una historias muy divertida que le está pasando con cierta persona.

Clark: y si vieras las caras que me pone cuando intento disminuir el espacio personar entre ambos, por Dios, que no tengo lepra. (seguía enfrascado en sus quejas), uno solo trata de demostrarle afecto y se lo toma como si uno tratara de acercarle una mofeta.

Kara se reía ante esto, realmente le gustaría que su primo le dijera de quien está hablando, no sabe si es que él no se da cuenta que hasta ahora ha dejado a la otra persona completamente en incógnita.

Kara: porque no van a una cita.

Clark: esta noche iremos a una fiesta

Kara: genial, así podrán pasar tiempo junto y hablar

Clark: error, pasaremos tiempo junto pero no nos dirigiremos ni media palabra.

Kara: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? (confundida)

Clark: porque esa fiesta es para que le dedique su tiempo a la sociedad y pase su tiempo con un millar de personas en las cuales yo no estoy incluido (suspira) en fin debo irme, tengo que prepararme.

Kara: que, espera…

Pero no tuvo tiempo, Clark ya se había marchado

Kara: en qué clase de cita no puedes hablar con tu pareja y que es eso de prestarle atención a la sociedad…será alguna clase de celebridad.

Clark llego a la habitación de Bruce y encontró a este ya preparado, se veía muy bien con el traje que llevaba, pero ya quedo establecido que no importa lo que usara el otro, todo le quedaba bien.

Bruce: llegando tarde al trabajo Sr. Kent

Clark: tarde (en un pestañeo ya estaba vestido con el traje y gafas de guarda espalda que ya le tenían asignado) pero si solo estoy esperando por usted Sr. Wayne.

Bruce: andando…Jaime

Clark: (se ríe) si amo

Horas después en la fiesta

Clark ya no sonreía, se veía realmente serio e incluso algo irritado en una esquina, las personas a su alrededor sintieron el aura negativa pues se alejaban lo mas que podían de él.

Clark no podía entender porque existían personas tan hipócritas y lambisconas, ni tampoco entendía como Bruce soportaba estar tanto tiempo rodeado de ellos, realmente el no soportaría que se le acercaran tanto como se lo permitía el caballero oscuro.

A él no le permitía estar ni cinco segundo completo a su alrededor, pero a esos chupasangres, (irónico cuando Bruce era Batman), les permitía casi hasta manosearlo. Que tanta tocadera innecesaria daban en un saludo. Ni que fueran los parientes perdidos que no se veían en años.

Y eso no era lo peor, casi podría jurar que el mismo Bruce los alentaba a ese comportamiento, como si lo hiciera a posta solo para molestarlo, claro que eso solo sería un tonto pensamiento de su parte.

Una mano sobre su hombro llamo su atención, estuvo a punto de mandar a la mier** al atrevido personaje, cuando noto de quien se trataba

Bruce: me quieres explicar que pasa contigo

Clark: no entiendo de qué hablas

Bruce: bien, si quieres actuar como un niño enfurruñado hazlo, pero vete a otra parte, no tengo tiempo para averiguar que te ha alborotado las hormonas esta vez.

Clark: claro, para mí es nunca tienes tiempo

Bruce: que dijiste

Clark: nada, estaré en el auto (se va)

Bruce: joder, a veces es tan trasparente como agua cristalina pero en ocasiones como esta parece pantano fangoso. ¿Qué rayos le ocurrirá?

Una persona lo llama y el inmediatamente adquiere una sonrisa de galán para continuar con su papel.

Al finalizar la velada, Clark y Bruce regresaron a la mansión donde se encerraron en la alcoba bajo un silencio tenso.

Bruce: quieres explicarme que paso contigo esta noche

Clark: no se a…

Bruce: por favor Clark, ahórrame esto, sabes que tarde o temprano daré con la verdad, soy el detective de los dos.

Clark: esta noche no lo pareciera

Bruce: disculpa

Clark: por favor, sabes que esos hipócritas solo se acercan a ti por interés y tu solo vas y le sonríes

Bruce: Clark… ¿Qué cosa es diferente de las otras fiestas a las que me has acompañado?

Clark: que…

Bruce: le di la mano a quienes no dudarían en apuñalarme por la espalda, le sonreí a aquellos que solo me menos precian, bese a aquellas mujeres que solo quisieran apoderase de mi fortuna…pero es lo mismo que me viste haciendo en las otras fiestas, así que dime ¿Qué es diferente?

Clark: bueno…es…

Bruce: otra vez, (suspira) porque no intentas aclarar tus ideas y luego me dices que es lo que realmente te molesta, porque hasta que no lo hagas tienes prohibido acompañarme a otra fiesta

Clark: pero…

Bruce: sin reclamos, o te prohibiré otra cosa.

Clark: (enfadado) bien

Esa fue la primera noche en la que se acostaron juntos y no lograron dormir.

En los días siguiente ambos héroes estaban de mal humor y todos lo notaron, sus otros compañeros no sabían cuál de los dos estaba de peor humor, aun que la verdad no importaba, solo importaba que no querían hacer equipo con ninguno de los dos.

Kara al ser de la familia decidió averiguar qué era lo que le pasaba a ambos, primero intento con Batman, a quien consideraba un mentor, pensó que con la confianza que se tenían, lograría algo, pero no consiguió ni siquiera que el murciélago le dirigiera la palabra.

Así que decidió hablar con su primo

Kara: se puede saber que pasa contigo y con Bruce ¿Por qué están con ese humor de perros rabiosos estos últimos tres días?

Clark: no quiero hablar de eso

Kara: Clark, si no me dices no podre ayudarte

Clark: no quiero hablar de eso

Kara: bien, si no quieres hablar ahora lo entenderé… (piensa en un nuevo tema de conversación) y como te fue en tu cita, no tuve tiempo de preguntarte antes.

Clark: (enfadado) es enserio, porque sigues con eso, que me importa si se quiere dejar manosear de cualquiera, el que le sonría a esos hipócritas o el hecho de que no quiera pasar más tiempo conmigo, no estamos unidos de la cadera y yo también soy un hombre ocupado

Kara: ¿eh? (no era esa la reacción que esperaba con su cambio de conversación)

Clark: y esa rara sonrisa que tiene que estar regalándole a todo el mundo, se que tiene una imagen que mantener por las apariencias pero tampoco tiene que sonreír TANTO, o sea, es tonto si lo comparas con su verdadera personalidad

Kara sonríe de las tonterías que decía su primo, al parecer, cual era la expresión que usan en la tierra, ah si, Cupido lo había flechado.

Clark: y me pregunta que ¿Por qué estoy molesto?, ni siquiera yo sé por qué estoy molesto. (comienza a moverse de un extremo a otro)

Kara: a caso no es porque estas celoso (pregunto divertida)

Clark: (se detiene abruptamente) disculpa

Kara: bueno, si no te gusta ver cuando otros tocan a esa persona, o que esa persona le este sonriendo a otros, y te molesta que no esté pasando el suficiente tiempo contigo…creo que significa que estas celoso.

Clark: ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de no tener la atención de Bruce?

Kara: ¿eh?... ¿Bruce?... ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? Pensé que hablábamos de tu cita. (perdiendo la sonrisa y sintiéndose muy confundida)

Claro: pues sí, fue con Bruce

Kara:… con ¿Bruce? ¿Tuviste una cita con bruce?

Clark: no sé porque lo sigues llamando cita, solo fuimos a una fiesta a la que tiene que ir como el millonario Bruce Wayne y yo lo acompaño como su guarda espalda.

Kara: … dime algo, la persona de la que me has estado hablando todo este tiempo… era Bruce

Clark: pues claro, que no era obvio.

Kara: … ahí por Dios, no puedo creerlo (sentándose de golpe), no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo. (dándose cuenta)

Clark: se puede saber que pasa contigo ahora

Kara: primo, necesito que me hagas un favor, quiero que escuches bien mis palabras y las analices de acuerdo

Clark: ok (dudoso)

Kara: me hablaste de una persona especial que no quieres defraudar, que es importante para ti y que te gusta pasar el tiempo a su lado, que te atraen las cosas nuevas que aprende de su persona pero sobre todo te gusta su sonrisa ¿correcto?

Clark: si (más dudoso, presentía que estaban de discutir un tema muy serio)

Kara: y descubriste que no te gusta que otras personas se le acerquen tanto, le sonrían y le toquen ¿cierto?

Clark: bueno…eso creo

Kara: Clark, eso es porque estabas celoso

Clark: porque sigues diciendo algo tan absurdo

Kara: dime algo, que a caso no te sentiste enojado cuando veías aquella situación, que se le acercaran, que lo tocaran… que a caso no te dieron ganas de sacarlo de allí y llevártelo lejos.

Clark: yo…yo…si

Kara: esos son celos primos, y si sientes celos por una persona eso significa que hay un sentimiento más fuerte que se está construyendo…o que ya se construyo.

Clark: (la mira asustado) ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?

Kara: eso ya lo sabes, pero solo serian suposiciones mía si tú no respondes una cosa primo… ¿Qué sientes?

Eso dejo a Clark estático y asustado.


	11. CAPITULO XI: ¿QUÉ SIENTES? (Parte 2)

**CAPITULO XI: ¿QUÉ SIENTES? (Parte 2)**

Bruce había estado revisando los videos de las últimas fiestas a las que había asistido junto a Clark para ver que pudo causar ese comportamiento tan extraño en el kriptoniano.

Sin embargo tras cada video que pasaba comenzó a ver algo que le preocupo, y no se trataba sobre Clark, por lo menos no del todo… se trataba de él mismo, el comportamiento que mostraba en los videos no era normal.

Parecía que estaba tratando de atraer la atención de Clark hacia su persona, y cuando la conseguía entonces era él quien ignoraba al otro.

Eso era raro, incluso en la última fiesta que asistieron juntos, el noto el comportamiento irritado del otro cuando lo veía rodeado de personas, y por algún extraño motivo el alentaba a los otros a que permanecieran a su lado.

Pero por qué rayos, si el siempre tenía un aura que decía no te acerque a mas de 2 metros de mi persona, pero parecía que solo por crispar mas los nervios del kriptoniano permitía que se le acercaran los demás.

Eso no tenia logia, que diablos pasaba con él.

 **Alfred: Se encuentra estreñido amo Bruce**

Bruce, se sorprendió pues no lo sintió entrar, enserio debía de estar muy distraído.

 **Bruce: no creo que sea una buena pregunta para hacer a tu empleador.**

 **Alfred: por favor, si el pudor o la vergüenza existieran entre nosotros, estoy seguro que usted hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo o yo hubiera renunciado…lo que si debemos mantener es el decoro…bien me dirá lo que le ha estado molestando o deberé de descubrirlo por mi cuenta, solo permítame recordarle que cada vez que me toca descubrir un secreto suyo a cabo descubriendo más de uno.**

 **Bruce:** (suspira) **solo he descubierto que muestro un patrón de comportamiento muy errático impropio de mí, cuando me encuentro en compañía de Clark.**

 **Alfred: a que considera usted comportamiento errático.**

 **Bruce: algo fuera de lo normal**

 **Alfred: señor Bruce, ¿Cuándo su comportamiento ha sido normal?**

 **Bruce: pensé que vendrías a ayudarme no a burlarte**

 **Alfred: usted perdone…pero fue algo inevitable, pero continuando con sus preocupaciones, que clases de comportamiento muestra alrededor del señor Kent.**

 **Bruce: es…difícil de explicar…veras, pareciera que yo estuviera…tratando de llamar su atención.**

 **Alfred: en qué manera**

 **Bruce: bueno, el parecía molesto de que otros se me acercaran demasiado, y al parecer…yo alentaba a que se aceraran.**

 **Alfred: interesante**

 **Bruce: interesante, es lo único que dirás**

 **Alfred: no me parece un comportamiento tan extraño, después de todo lo he visto actuar incluso más raro cuando se encuentra con el señor Kent**

 **Bruce: que comportamiento raro he tenido** (tono ofendido)

 **Alfred: por donde empiezo, mayor contacto físico, compartimiento de habitación y cama, dormir abra…**

 **Bruce: ya entendí** (le corto) **pero era solo por un experimento**

 **Alfred: ¿Cuál? Ver cuánto tiempo puede soportar el contacto físico sin razón aparente**

 **Bruce: no…es, complicado.**

 **Alfred: más que complicado es poco común, pocas veces le ha ocurrido pero esta es la primera vez que le sucede con un hombre.**

 **Bruce: me dirás que ya sabes lo que me ocurre a mí.**

 **Alfred: por supuesto, después de todo no hay persona que lo conozca mejor que yo…ni si quiera usted.**

 **Bruce: bien, me dirás o esperaras que lo averigüe por mi cuenta.**

 **Alfred: no, prefiero decirle para ver que hará al respecto.**

 **Bruce: ¿Qué? Me dirás que estoy enfermo**

 **Alfred: no, es algo que usted considera mucho peor…esta enamorado**

 **Bruce:…**

 **Alfred:** (esperando la reacción)

 **Bruce: ¿Quién?**

 **Alfred: usted**

 **Bruce: ¿De Quién?**

 **Alfred: del otro habitante de esta mansión.**

 **Bruce: bromeas**

 **Alfred: tanto como usted lo haría**

 **Bruce: pues mientes**

 **Alfred: tanto como él lo haría**

 **Bruce: …**

 **Alfred:** (espera paciente)

 **Bruce: imposible**

 **Alfred: no, improbable pero posible**

 **Bruce: rayos** (suspira profundamente)

 **Alfred: puedo saber que planea hacer ahora**

 **Bruce: lo más lógico… suprimir y olvidar, te aconsejo hagas lo mismo**

 **Alfred: entiendo**

Alfred salió y el caballero oscuro aprovecho para apagar los monitores, decidió que lo mejor sería encerrarse en su habitación hasta que llegara el momento de ir a patrullar.

Una vez en su alcoba recostó y se puso a meditar su situación actual, como pudo permitir que aquello ocurriera, y de quien ocurriera, como pudo permitirse cometer semejante error.

No podía dejar que sus sentimientos se dieran a conocer, bueno a otra persona a aparte de Alfred. Su meta de vida sería que Clark nunca se entere de cómo se siente hacia él. Por suerte el otro solo lo veía como familia, como un hermano, así que no habría problemas. Pero lo mejor sería guarda distancia el uno del…

En ese momento entra Clark a la habitación

 **Clark: Bruce, tenemos que hablar**

 **Bruce: ahora no**

 **Clark: es importante**

 **Bruce: no es buen momento**

 **Clark: pero…**

 **Bruce:** (lo interrumpe) **es un asunto de vida o muerte**

 **Clark: no, pero…**

 **Bruce: entonces puede esperar**

 **Clark: Bruce** (serio)

 **Bruce: Clark** (enfadado)

 **Clark: joder siendo como eres no puede creer que me haya enamorado de ti**

 **Bruce: …**

 **Clark: …**

 **Bruce: joder, incesto**

 **Clark: ¿Qué? Y ahora de que estás hablando**

 **Bruce: de cómo te gusta complicar las cosas** (suspira profundamente) **¿Qué es esa tontería de que estas enamorado de mi?**

 **Clark: oye yo también estoy sorprendido, acabo de enterarme esta mañana**

 **Bruce:** (lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro) **disculpa**

 **Clark: bueno, veras últimamente he notado lo guapo que eres** (recibió una mirada incluso más critica) **¿Qué? Lo eres, pero además de admirar tu belleza también note lo mucho que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y las distintas expresiones y faceta que te he ido conociendo. Y está el hecho de que le he estado contando a Kara sobre la fiesta a la que hemos asistido, pero al parecer nunca llegue a mencionar tu nombre y por eso ella pensó que de quien hablaba era una mujer y que teníamos citas,** (al ver la expresión del otro) **deja de mirarme así, ni yo sé como llego ella a esa conclusión, nunca dije nada que insinuara que fueses mujer, solo le dije cuanto me divertía mucho contigo** (suspira) **en fin, al contarle de lo suceso de la última fiesta y de cómo puede que allá querido arrancarles los brazos a todo aquel que se acercaba demasiado a ti, pues ella me aclaro que eso fue a causa de los celos.** (termino avergonzado).

 **Bruce: ¿Arrancar brazos, kent? Sabes lo irracional que suena eso**

 **Clark: son celos Wayne, cuando estos han sido racionales.**

 **Bruce: te estás escuchando**

 **Clark: me estas escuchando tu a mí. Te dije que estoy ena…**

 **Bruce:** (lo interrumpe) **estás haciendo todo mal alienígena.**

 **Clark: ¿Qué?!**

 **Bruce: Clark, si te acabas de dar cuentas de que tienes sentimientos hacia otro hombre, ¿sabes cuál es el siguiente paso a dar?**

 **Clark:** (lo mira confundido) **confesarme**

 **Bruce: NO, entrar en modo de negación total.**

 **Clark: espera, ¿Qué?!**

 **Bruce: tienes que razonar todos los lados negativos y desventajas que te traerán dicha relación, así podrás entender mejor la situación hasta llegar al punto ¿Dónde?**

 **Clark: logro aceptarlo**

 **Bruce: NO, rechazas tanto tus sentimientos que te autosugestiona y te olvidas de ellos, así te enamoras de otra mujer, te casa, tienes hijos y vives feliz para siempre.**

 **Clark: ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?...es que acaso no puedo vivir feliz por siempre contigo**

 **Bruce: NO, recuerdas quien soy verdad, no hay forma de que consigas la felicidad junto a mí.**

 **Clark:** (lo mira serio) **esta es tu forma de rechazarme.**

 **Bruce: ¿Qué? No, solo trato de que entiendas mejor tus sentimientos**

 **Clark: son míos Bruces, yo mejor que nadie los entiendo**

 **Bruce: seguro, porque recuerdo que dijiste que fue tu prima quien te aclaro tus sentimientos, los cuales a mi parecer ella confundió y a la vez te confundió a ti.**

 **Clark: ¿Por qué estas poniendo tantas excusas para aceptar mis sentimientos?**

 **Alfred:** (entrando en la habitación) **porque si lo acepta no tendrá con que contrarrestar lo suyos.**

 **Clark: ¿Qué?!** (sorprendido)

 **Bruce: Alfred** (tono de amenaza)

Lástima que se trata de otra persona que le da igual semejante tono.

 **Alfred: el amo Bruce, por causa de una conversación que tuvimos hace unas horas, también descubrió que tiene sentimientos hacia usted señor Kent.**

Clark quedo abrumado ante la noticia y Bruce estupefacto no podía creer que Alfred contara sus sentimientos sin su aprobación y sin medir las consecuencias.

 **Alfred: en fin, tengo que ir a visitar a unos amigos que necesitan mi ayuda** (conveniente), **estaré fuera por una semana, confió en que sabrán sobrevivir a mi ausencia y no destruirán la mansión (da media vuelta) espero también que a mi regreso hayan llegado a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos, nos vemos** (se va).

 **Clark: …**

 **Bruce:…**

 **Clark: entonces…tu estas en fase de negación**

 **Bruce: quiero que te largues ya mismo de mi casa**

 **Clark: lo hare, si me responde sinceramente una pregunta ¿Qué sientes por mi?**


End file.
